The Smell of Roses
by Mugsy Lennon
Summary: For a 100-prompt oneshot challenge. There was a time when Kyoya did not love Tamaki. That, however, was a long time ago. But does the Host King love him back? And if so, for how long?
1. Birth

1 ~ Birth

Perhaps it was the way the sunlight hit his golden-blonde hair just right. Perhaps it was the way he saw through him the way no one else ever had. Perhaps it was the way he continued to believe in him, day in and day out, unwavering in his kindness towards him. Or perhaps it was just the way things were meant to be. Regardless, something changed in Kyoya that day. Something bloomed. It was the birth of an unbreakable friendship that evolved into an undying affection for Tamaki Suoh that cannot be expressed through the written word.

The day Kyoya realized just how strong this bond had grown was a day he would not soon forget. Normally, he would disregard the antics of the Host King, but this would prove to be quite an abnormal day. He found himself watching the blonde's every move intently, somehow amused by his seemingly everyday acts.

"Oh Mommy dear!" Tamaki chimed, running towards the other boy and sending his heart racing far beyond normal speed.

"What is it now, Daddy?" Kyoya groaned as cynically as he could manage, attempting to hide the obvious deviation from him usual reaction while Tamaki flung himself at him.

"Can I come over your house after school?" pleaded the blonde. "I have new club themes to share with you!"

"Uh, sure," stuttered Kyoya, struggling to hold onto his notebook.

"Hooray!" Tamaki cheered. "Kyoyaaa! Mon amiii!"

It was with the everyday conversation that set his heart aflutter that Kyoya's affection for Tamaki was born.


	2. Enthusiasm

2 ~ Enthusiasm

Kyoya bit his lip until it bled.

"Kyoyaaaaa," chimed the blonde in front of him expectantly. "Are you coming or not? It will be fun!"

The dark-haired young man stifled a giggle at Tamaki's excited expression. "Why don't you ask the twins to swim with you?" he suggested, gesturing to the two troublemakers pestering Haruhi further down the beach. "I'm sure they have nothing better do."

Tamaki wiped the ocean spray from his face and whined, "Because they're no fun! Besides, you're my best friend!"

The corners of the Shadow King's mouth turned up with satisfaction. He watched the salt water drip from Tamaki's hair and down his eager face. Then he proceeded to turn away to hide his smile.

Kyoya felt Tamaki grip his shoulders, slick with sunscreen, sending his heart into his throat. He was turned to face the blonde again and struggled to conceal the embarrassment that creeped onto his face.

"Kyoya, please?" pleaded Tamaki, putting on his best, most convincing puppy-dog eyes for the Shadow King.

"Tamaki, you should know by now that I am not much of a swimmer," Kyoya reminded him.

"Please? Just this once?"

Kyoya sighed and shot the blonde a smile. His enthusiasm was just too convincing, even for Kyoya. "Fine, I'll come swim with you," he promised, removing his glasses and securing them with his belongings on the sand. "But I can't really see all that well without these."

Tamaki cheered and took his best friend's hand. "Don't worry," the blurry boy assured Kyoya. "You can see me, can't you?"

"Yes." _All too well._

"Then you'll be fine!"

Kyoya was yanked along into the ocean by his laughing and blabbering king, fighting the urge to laugh with him. He was Kyoya Ootori, he had no personality, and he was not in love with Tamaki Suoh.

Or was he?


	3. Horror

3 ~ Horror

"We should have a movie night, Kyoya!"

It had seemed like a pretty good idea at the time (though Kyoya would never admit that to him out loud), but Tamaki wasn't known for making the best decisions.

The moronic host hid his face in his knees, which he hugged tightly to his chest. "Kyoya, why did you make me watch this scary movie?" he whined.

"It was your idea, moron," chuckled Kyoya, completely unphased by the horrid things popping up on the television screen in front of him.

"I've changed my mind." Tamaki covered his eyes. "I want to watch something else instead."

"It was your idea to have this dumb movie night in the first place," huffed the Shadow King, growing annoyed with the other boy's complaints. "Besides, it's almost over anyway."

Tamaki whimpered, "I thought it would be fun! You're so mean, Kyoya!"

Kyoya's heart sank. He hadn't meant to hurt the blonde's feelings.

"Kyoyaaa, turn it off!" cried Tamaki, burying his face in a pillow.

Kyoya sighed and pressed the power button. "Fine, Tamaki, you win."

"Thanks, but I'm still scared."

"...Sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For hurting your feelings."

There was silence. Kyoya rose to his feet.

"Well, I guess I should head home then," he stated bluntly, eager to escape the awkwardness that had settled in around them.

"Kyoya, wait!" a hand reached out and grabbed the back of Kyoya's shirt. The Shadow King turned around. "Please… Please don't leave."

In the darkness, Kyoya could only see the boy's blue-violet eyes that blinked away tears. All the blonde could see were the gray orbs in front of him. He clutched the shirt fabric at his fingertips, clinging to Kyoya for what seemed like more than just fear of a horror movie.

"It's just a movie, Tamaki," Kyoya assured him, slightly amused and actually rather pleased by this gesture.

"I know, Mommy dear, I know."

Kyoya smiled. As much as he pretended to detest the nickname, it was pleasant to hear him say it with the authenticity it didn't usually have in Host Club affairs. Tamaki was genuine toward Kyoya, and he loved that about him.


	4. Love

4 ~ Love

Tamaki stared at himself in the mirror, giving himself a brief once-over before backing away, only to return to the mirror to check himself again. _What has gotten into me?_ he thought, fixing his tie for what had to be the fiftieth time that morning. _It's just school._

"Master Tamaki, you're going to be late!" Shima beckoned from the hall.

"Yes, I'm coming!" called Tamaki in response, straightening his blazer and dashing out the door. He was suddenly very eager to see Kyoya, though it wasn't like today was any different, right?

In the quiet of the early autumn afternoon, Kyoya stood against the wall outside the south wing, checking the designer watch around his wrist every few moments. Every so often, a student would pass by on their way home, or a single falling leaf would signal the passage of time.

Kyoya eyed his watch once more. What was keeping Tamaki? The blonde had been acting out of sorts all day, and now he was going to be late for his own club meeting.

The Shadow King reached into his pocket, hopeful yet fully aware that his keys were not there. He had forgotten to grab them on his way to school; there had been something on his mind that had caused him to completely forget them. Regardless of what that was, Kyoya had no means of getting into Music Room #3 until Tamaki arrived.

When the Host King finally appeared, bounding towards him at full speed, Kyoya did not receive any sort of explanation as to the delay.

Instead, he found that Tamaki's lips were against his before either of them knew what was happening.

Tamaki clasped his hands over his mouth, blue-violet eyes widening in surprise. Kyoya stared back at him, equally as surprised, if not more so.

"I- I just remembered, there's something I- I gotta do," stammered the typically suave blonde, turning to run away.

"Tamaki," Kyoya grabbed the other boy's wrist, gaping at him with all the words he wanted to say, everything he ever wanted to say, on the tip of his tongue. But Tamaki looked at him with eyes that pleaded to be set free, burning with the desire to escape. Valuing Tamaki's needs over his own, Kyoya released his grip on his best friend's wrist and watched him bolt out of sight as fast as he could.

He lifted a hand and gently touched the place where Tamaki's lips had just been.

_Did that really just happen?_ he asked himself.

_...And did I really enjoy it?_


	5. Hate

**A/N: This one's sort of a follow-up from the last one, but they won't all be like that. Just to clarify. ;) Enjoy the cute!**

* * *

5 ~ Hate

Tamaki could not remember a time when Kyoya, despite his nickname as the Shadow King, was shrouded in this much darkness. His precious Kyoya sulked beside him in class, shooting cold and spiteful glances in his direction every so often. This had been going on for at least three days, and the guilt burned in Tamaki's lungs with every breath he took.

Meanwhile, Kyoya felt the hatred boiling inside him, threatening to release itself onto the outside. He hated Tamaki for leading him on like that. And he hated himself for falling for it, for hoping - even just for a moment - that the blonde really was that fond of him.

The two boys sat through class in silence, ate lunch in silence, and walked to Music Room #3 in silence. Kyoya could still smell the scent of roses that Tamaki had left on his skin. The fragrance was pleasing to Kyoya on the average day, but today, as well as several days previous, was different. With every breath he took, his stomach churned as Tamaki's scent reentered his nasal passages.

"Suoh, do you mind?" he snapped after a particularly strong wave wafted in his direction.

"Mind what?" asked the blonde, completely taken aback and clearly offended by this statement.

Kyoya shook his head. "Please, I would appreciate it if you would be so kind as to leave me to my own devices, thank you."

"But Kyoya-"

"Forget it. God, Suoh," he muttered, venturing on ahead towards the club room. "I hate you so much."

Tamaki stopped in his tracks, but Kyoya kept on walking, though he immediately regretted the harsh remark.

Club hours for the day were cut short by unspoken agreement between the hosts, after the club's president neglected to show. While Kyoya claimed to have been walking with the other boy when he disappeared, it was clear to his friends that it was something more than that based on the shattered look on Kyoya's face.

Upon leaving Ouran Academy, Kyoya discovered the king seated outside the south wing, looking rather dejected thanks to Kyoya's tactless comment.

"Suoh," he spoke. Then, shaking his head, he corrected himself, "Tamaki."

"What are you doing here?" mumbled Tamaki, tracing circles on the ground with his finger. "I thought you hated me."

"I don't really hate you, Suoh," Kyoya reassured him. "I was just-"

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Calling me Suoh instead of Tamaki. You haven't done that since we first met."

Kyoya frowned. "You're right," he responded. "I don't know why I keep saying it, to be brutally honest with you, Tamaki."

Tamaki smiled. "There we go, Mommy dear. That's much better."

"Now that I think about it," continued Kyoya, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "There might actually be a reason I've taken to calling you Suoh again."

"Is it because you hate me? Do you not want to be friends anymore?"

"No, no, that's not it at all. Actually, I think I'm just trying to hide the fact that I…"

"That you what, mon ami?"

Kyoya shook his head. "Never mind, it's nothing. I had better be getting home. A car is in fact coming to pick you up, correct?"

Tamaki nodded. "Don't worry about it. I'll be okay."

"Alright, then. I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning."

"Goodbye, Mommy dear."

As he walked off, Kyoya brought a hand to his lips. He could almost still feel Tamaki's there, and he could definitely smell the roses. But now, that smell seemed pleasant to him once more. Roses meant a lot to him for many reasons, but if there was one thing that meant even more to him, then that was Tamaki, plain and simple.


	6. Cold

6 ~ Cold

When he found him, wandering the streets of Tokyo on a winter afternoon, shuddering from the cold, Tamaki's heart sank. What had happened to his poor Kyoya?

"Kyoya!" he called out, skidding across the icy pavement and nearly knocking the raven-haired boy off his feet. "Why are you out here all alone in the cold, mon ami?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," was Kyoya's surprised response.

"I was going to pay you a surprise visit!"

Kyoya shook his head and inquired, "And you wanted to walk all this way for what reason, exactly?"

Tamaki shrugged and looked Kyoya up and down with curiosity. "I thought it would be fun. Regardless, why are you out here without a coat, Mommy dear?"

The other boy sighed and explained, "My father has been having a rather turbulent week business-wise. We got into a bit of an argument this morning, and he decided I was not fit to remain under his roof. Thusly, here I am."

"It's cold, Kyoya. Why didn't you wear a coat?"

"If you knew how harsh my father can be under pressure, you would understand my predicament."

Tamaki removed his coat and placed it over Kyoya's trembling shoulders. "You should have called me," he chided. "And if not me, then one of the others."

"I didn't want to bother you. It is a Saturday, after all. I figured you would be busy."

The blonde shook his head, sunlight bouncing off his golden locks. "Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya," he mused, "you just don't understand, do you?" He giggled. "Come on, let's get you home."

"It may be my house, but I don't feel as though it's my true home anymore," muttered Kyoya, pulling Tamaki's coat tight around himself, though somewhat reluctantly.

"What was that, mon ami?"

"Nothing, Tamaki."

Tamaki threw his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders and led him off down the street with surprising protectiveness. "So what do you say?" he joked. "Can I pay you a visit?"

Kyoya chuckled. "You're such a moron."

Upon arrival at the Ootori Estate, the two boys entered the warmth of the foyer, where Kyoya returned Tamaki's coat and made a break for the stairs to his room.

"Wait a second, Mommy dear," exclaimed Tamaki, causing Kyoya to pause, "aren't you going to say goodbye to me?"

"I- I'd better hurry," stammered Kyoya, backing away towards the elegant staircase.

"Oh, I think I understand what's going on here," Tamaki stated, taking a step forward. "You're scared, aren't you, Kyoya?"

The dark-haired boy was silent.

"You don't have to be scared, Kyoya." The blonde reached out a hand. "It's okay, I promise you."

Kyoya stuttered, "But… but my father."

Tamaki shook his head. "This isn't like you at all, Kyoya. What's gotten into you?"

Kyoya turned and bolted up the stairs without another word, Tamaki calling out after him.

A chill spread through Tamaki's body, and he didn't like it. His poor Kyoya was in a tough position, and he wanted nothing more than to help.

But sadly, Yoshio Ootori wasn't the only person clouding Kyoya's brain that afternoon.


	7. Affection

7 ~ Affection

Kyoya felt dizzy as he watched Tamaki bounce off the walls of Music Room #3 for what had to be the hundredth time that afternoon. The blonde was in a particularly jubilant mood that day, for reasons that currently escaped the Shadow King and the short brunette beside him.

"I know he's always like this," commented the aggravated crossdresser, "but is it just me, or is he acting more ridiculous than usual?"

Kyoya smirked and responded, "No, Haruhi, it's not just you. He's definitely not normally this happy."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. "Is he going to stop any time soon?" she groaned to no one in particular.

"Tamaki, are you finished running around like a lunatic," Kyoya called out to the jovial Host King, "or have you finally gone over the deep end?"

Tamaki ran over and enveloped his best friend in a bone-crushing hug that knocked the wind out of Kyoya's lungs. "Kyoyaaaaa!" he giggled.

"You're choking me, Tamaki," the other boy stated bluntly. Upon release, he informed the blonde that the rest of the hosts would be arriving soon and they would need to set up. Kyoya straightened his glasses before being engulfed again. Tamaki's constant displays of affection used to annoy Kyoya, but now he found himself enjoying it despite his inability to breathe.

Haruhi snickered at this. "Any reason you're so perky today, senpai?" she questioned him. "I mean, more so than usual."

"Why Haruhi, my precious daughter," chimed Tamaki, beaming from head to toe, "why wouldn't I be happy to spend time with my family? Isn't that right, Mommy dear?" He looked to Kyoya for confirmation.

"Yes," replied Kyoya. "...Daddy."

The glasses-clad boy's compliance with Tamaki's nicknames sent him even further over the edge, causing him to bounce around the room again.

"He's such a moron," muttered Kyoya. When Haruhi didn't respond, he glanced down to see her smirking up at him deviously. "What?"

"Nothing," chuckled Haruhi, shaking her head and turning her attention back to the idiot running around the room.

"You're worse than the twins sometimes, do you know that?" Kyoya mused, trying to keep his mind off of the lingering sensation of Tamaki's arms around him.

"Yeah, whatever, senpai."


	8. Sympathy

**A/N: Yeah, this one's kinda dialogue heavy, but eh. It's cute, though a bit angsty I guess. I like it though. :)**

* * *

8 ~ Sympathy

Kyoya's cell phone went off beside his bed, jolting him out of sleep. He groaned, recognizing the ringtone. _What does he want at this hour?_ he thought.

He picked up the phone. "Tamaki, it's the middle of the night," he moaned.

"Kyoya, can you come over?" whispered the blonde on the other line.

"It's almost midnight. What do you want me to come over for?"

Tamaki practically whimpered into the phone. "Because I need someone to talk to. I'm lonely, Kyoya!"

Kyoya paused. The line was silent. Then he sighed and told Tamaki, "You can wait until tomorrow to talk, Tamaki."

"No, Kyoya, I can't!" Tamaki whined desperately.

"Go back to sleep, Tamaki. I'll call you back in the morning, okay?"

"Kyoya, wait-"

Kyoya hung up and went back to sleep.

About an hour later, the phone rang again.

"Tamaki, what now?" he hissed into the receiver.

"Kyoya, please," came the nervous whispering. "I need to talk to you."

"Tamaki, I'm tired. What could possibly be so important?"

The voice on the other end was cracking. "Kyoya," Tamaki cried. "It's a Friday. We don't have school tomorrow, please just come over!"

"What's the matter with you?"

"You're the only one I can talk to, Kyoya!"

"You'll be fine, Tamaki. Get some rest."

Tamaki sounded like he was crying. "I'm really upset, Kyoya, I need you!"

"Why are you upset, Tamaki?" There was no answer. "Tamaki? Hello?" Kyoya hung up and flopped back onto his pillow with a sigh. What was wrong with this kid?

Shortly after, the phone rang again.

"Tamaki, what's wrong now?"

There was only crying on the other end.

"Tamaki? Would you like me to come over there? Tamaki?" Kyoya hung up and got out of bed. Quietly, he changed out of his pajamas and snuck down the stairs with catlike stealth. Before he knew what he was doing, he was standing in the doorway of Tamaki's bedroom, to which Shima had directed him with the simple explanation that the blonde had been whining for him for hours.

Kyoya knocked lightly on the doorframe. Tamaki looked up and jumped out of bed, almost knocking Kyoya back down the stairs.

"Kyoya," he whimpered.

"It's okay now, Tamaki. I'm here," Kyoya assured him. "Now, what's bothering you?"

"I-It's just… My grandmother hates me, Kyoya!" Tamaki took to sobbing again. "And I never did anything wrong. All I want is for her to like me, but she never will because I'm not supposed to exist. I'm not fit to be the heir to any company because I'm illegitimate."

Kyoya placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "I thought you didn't care about all of that."

Tamaki wiped tears from his cheek with the back of his hand. "I thought so too," he admitted, "but now I'm not so sure."

"What happened to the Tamaki who taught me that I all I have to do is try?" asked Kyoya. "Where's the Tamaki that values real happiness over power?"

"I think that Tamaki disappeared a long time ago, Kyoya," muttered the blonde.

"No, Tamaki, he's still very much a part of you. What about the Host Club? You call us your family, don't you?"

Tamaki put on a slight smile. "Yes… Mommy dear."

Kyoya grinned. "Right. Even though you may not have your grandmother's approval, you still have us."

"But all I do is cause trouble. I wasn't supposed to be born, Kyoya, so wouldn't it… wouldn't it be easier for everyone if I just… hadn't been born at all?"

Kyoya's expression grew sour. "Tamaki, if you hadn't been born, then I don't know where any of the rest of us would be. The only reason I'm able to see past my own struggle as the unwanted son is because of you, so why can't you do the same?"

"At least you were supposed to exist."

"No, Tamaki, I wasn't."

"...Oh."

Kyoya gripped Tamaki's shoulders gently and planted a soft and reassuring kiss on the taller boy's lips. "Tamaki, you aren't a mistake, okay? I'd be nothing without you, and that makes you more special than you'll ever know."

"O- Okay, Kyoya," responded the shocked blonde.

"We all love you, Tamaki, so stop your crying and go to sleep."

"Even you, Mommy dear?"

"Yes, Daddy. Even me."


	9. Triumph

9 ~ Triumph

The Host King sought a solution to the problem that was currently plaguing him: those shady twins had devised a little game as they always did when business was slow. Today's mission was simple: find out what Kyoya writes in that notebook of his. Originally, Tamaki had agreed to the challenge with enthusiasm. However, he now debated if it would be such a good idea to betray his best friend like that.

Curiously enough, there was to be no physical reward for winning this game. Tamaki suspected the twins just wanted the dirt on Kyoya, being the devious little doppelgangers they were. Regardless of their motives, Tamaki realized he did not want Hikaru and Kaoru to invade the privacy of his unsuspecting Kyoya. So the blonde took matters into his own hands and decided _he_ would be the winner.

Tamaki crept up alongside Kyoya, who was situated in the corner of the room with his notebook as he often was during Host Club hours. "Hello, Mommy dear," he greeted casually.

Kyoya glanced up from his notebook for a moment. "What is it now, Tamaki?" he asked with a sigh of suspicion.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki giggled. "I just wanted to see what you were up to."

The raven-haired boy shook his head. "No, you're in a little competition with the twins, aren't you?" Typical Shadow King.

Tamaki was taken aback. "What? No! I mean…" he sighed in defeat. "How did you know?"

"Please, Tamaki, this kind of thing happens all the time." The Shadow King smiled in satisfaction.

The blonde pouted and stared at Kyoya with puppy-dog eyes that he knew would eventually break the shorter boy.

"...Don't you have customers to entertain?"

"No, actually, I'm between appointments. Slow day," explained Tamaki. "So I'm aaaaaalllll yours…"

Kyoya fumed, "Fine, what do the twins want this time, Tamaki?"

Tamaki took a deep breath and muttered, "Your notebook."

Kyoya's face grew pale. "And I suppose you were planning on winning?" he snapped, clearly feeling a twinge of betrayal.

Tamaki gasped. "No, I- No, not like that! I was going to try to stop them, honest, Kyoya, I wanted to help you!"

A look of confliction appeared on the Shadow King's face. Then he smirked. "Okay, Tamaki, let's play a little game of our own," he told the blonde.

"What kind of game are you talking about?"

"If you can keep Hikaru and Kaoru off of my case for the rest of the afternoon, I'll let you and _only_ you read my notebook."

"And what if I fail?"

"If you fail, you can never ask me about it again. Do we have a deal, Tamaki?"

Tamaki nodded firmly. "Deal," he answered with determination.

"Well then, Tamaki, let the game begin." Kyoya smirked and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. There was no way Tamaki would be able to keep the twins occupied with something other than their game.

However, Tamaki was determined to prove otherwise.

He approached the plotting duo and sat across from them. "This game is boring," he whined to them.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "You say that about every game, boss," he groaned.

"Does anything keep you entertained?" Kaoru inquired.

Tamaki sighed. "Can we do something else?"

The twins glanced at each other and smirked. "Okay then," they stated in unison. "In that case, let's play the Which One Is Hikaru Game!"

"If you win, we'll stop playing our other game," explained Kaoru.

"But if we win," Hikaru added, "Then we keep playing."

"Alright, let's play. How many guesses do I get?" asked Tamaki.

"One guess."

"Okay, Hikaru. You've got it." He smirked.

It took the twins a moment.

"So?" Kaoru prodded. "What's your guess?"

Hikaru remarked, "We're not going to give you all afternoon."

Tamaki continued to smirk. "I thought I only got one guess."

"You do," Kaoru agreed.

"Okay, then, Kaoru, there's my guess."

Kyoya watched in awe as the twins caught on to what had just happened.

Tamaki had told them apart without even thinking about it.

"H-How did you…?" breathed the twins.

"Even I catch on eventually." Tamaki winked. "So, we're done here. I win." He rose and approached Kyoya, who could only stare in surprise at Tamaki's newfound knowledge.

Kyoya was impressed to the point that he felt his cheeks growing warm. Or perhaps it was due to the triumphant look on the blonde's face that signified one thing only: Tamaki had won the game. The Shadow King clutched his notebook tighter than ever before; Tamaki had outsmarted them all, and now he had secrets to give up.


	10. Inspiration

**A/N: This is a direct follow-up to chapter nine. Quick note, this one is based off of a headcanon of mine that I wrote about in my other series of one-shots, titled _Broken Glasses_. But it will still make sense if you haven't read it (although it would be super fab of you ;) if you're a Kyoya fan).**

**Disclaimers aside, enjoy the cute.**

* * *

10 ~ Inspiration

Kyoya stared at the notebook in his hands and frowned. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but Tamaki had been victorious, and now Kyoya had to pay up. He was reluctant, but then again, this was Tamaki; Tamaki was his best friend, and meant more to him than anyone else. He could trust him. Well, now he had to.

"Well, I suppose there's something you need to see," he began. "But not here." He took the blonde by the hand and led him downstairs, outside, and into the heart of the rose garden where there was a small gazebo. The two of them took a seat and Kyoya, for the first time and hopefully the last, relinquished his notebook into the hands of Tamaki Suoh.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" asked Tamaki with caution.

Kyoya thought for a moment before replying, "Yes. We made a deal."

Tamaki shrugged and took the corner of the notebook between his thumb and forefinger, and slowly he opened the book that had documented Kyoya's entire life. He scanned page after page, many of which were old, tattered, and torn. On every page was a somewhat organized list of "rules," though Tamaki observed that a good portion of the book's contents had been scribbled out haphazardly. These "rules," so to speak, were linked by one central purpose: "How to make Father proud of me." There were 136 of these, ranging from _"always do as Father wants" _to _"The rain means nothing to you." _Many of them were related to his sister.

"Kyoya, I didn't-"

"No, Tamaki, continue."

Tamaki continued to the next page, which was surprisingly much crisper and neater. This page began with rules for Kyoya's personal happiness, and this made Tamaki smile. The rest of the notebook was filled with similar notes, as well as countless details and calculations regarding the Host Club, its affiliates, and most importantly, Tamaki. Pinned to the inside cover was a photo of the two of them, which nearly brought the blonde to tears.

"Kyoyaaa," he giggled. "You're so precious!" He flung his arms around the Shadow King, causing him to blush furiously. Fortunately for Kyoya, Tamaki did not notice.

"Okay."

"Where did this all come from?"

"The book was a gift from Fuyumi, but it was ruined many years ago. I found it again one day and fixed it up."

"When?"

Kyoya smiled at the taller boy. "The day you asked me to form a Host Club."

"So this is because of me?" Tamaki asked, pointing to the first not-depressing page.

"Of course it's because of you, you big goof," answered Kyoya. "You inspired me. You're the reason I am who I am, Tamaki."

"Mon amiiii!"

And so it was that Tamaki read the contents of Kyoya's notebook, the Shadow King's only reminder of what would have been his life had Tamaki not entered into it; lonely, cold, and lifeless.

And so it was that Kyoya fell even more deeply in love with the one they called Tamaki Suoh.


	11. Knife

**A/N: Warning ~ unpleasant prompt ahead**

**Sorry uh this one's kinda... dark? Yeah let's go with that. But it ends okay I swear! It's cuTE I PROMISE!**

**Ugh, this was horrifying. Hey, I don't make the prompts, I just write about them. Don't blame me.**

* * *

11 ~ Knife

The blood-curdling scream escaped Kyoya's lips before he even knew it was there. In the darkness of his bedroom, he saw only the glint of moonlight on his desk, onto which a single red droplet fell as he watched in terror.

"Fuyumi!" he cried, as a child would cry for its mother. Moments later, as Kyoya continued to scream, the room erupted into light and Fuyumi appeared beside him. She shouted things at him that he did not hear, for he was too busy staring at the small pocket knife in his hand.

"What happened?" cried Fuyumi. "What have you done?"

"I- I don't know, I don't know!"

Whether from pain or simply fear, Kyoya lost consciousness long before Fuyumi ceased to cry out.

When the Shadow King awoke, his left arm was bandaged from elbow to wrist, and the air around him smelled of disinfectant. Much to his confusion, he was in a hospital room, but he was alone. No nurses, no doctors, not even his sister. It was with this taste of reality that Kyoya began to feel the sharp pain in his arm. He still didn't quite understand what was happening; one moment he had been asleep, and the next, he was screaming in the darkness of midnight.

A faint creak echoed through the room, and through a tiny crack in the door appeared a single blue-violet eye. When the figure in the hall saw Kyoya was awake, the eye became a fully-formed Tamaki Suoh.

"Kyoya!" he exclaimed, scrambling over to his best friend's side and planting a kiss on his forehead - which surprised Tamaki even more than it surprised Kyoya. "Damn you."

"What did I do?" questioned a practically delirious Kyoya.

"You had me scared half to death, that's what you did!" Tamaki cried. "I swear, Fuyumi had me convinced you were dead! What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking, Tamaki, I must have been sleepwalking!"

Tamaki ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply. "This is too much, Kyoya. Do you know how our friends would react if they found out about this?"

"That's why you're going to promise to keep this our little secret."

The blonde shook his head. "No way," he insisted. "I'd have to tell them. It's for your own good."

"I was _sleepwalking_!" Kyoya shouted. "I'm fine, Tamaki, really, I just-"

Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyoya's shoulders to shut him up. "Really, Kyoya, just stop. Stop shouting."

"Tamaki, please don't tell them!"

Tamaki shushed him. "Stop it! Quit carrying on like this. I'll take care of you."

"I don't need you to take care of me. I'm fine, I-"

"I'll take care of you!"

"...Fine. But you can't tell the others. I don't want them to worry. I'm fine."

"Don't worry, Mommy dear. Whatever you need."

"Thank you… Daddy."

Kyoya returned to school two days later, though he was careful to conceal the bandage that remained wrapped around his arm. Tamaki kept to his word; there were no suspicions, not even from Haruhi. In the days that followed, there were no further dangerous sleepwalking incidents - though it was suggested that all possibly harmful objects be removed from Kyoya's room.

Every night, sometimes multiple times, Tamaki would call to check on him. Kyoya would assure him that he was okay, and it progressed like this for several weeks until Tamaki finally stopped worrying. After all, it had been a freak accident, really.

But even so, Kyoya was glad Tamaki had been there to take care of him.


	12. Without

12 ~ Without

Tamaki traced circles in the velvety pillowcase beneath his head, running his fingers along the soft fabric and sighing to himself. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the elegant ceiling above his bed. He could almost feel the darkness that surrounded him; the middle of the night and he was wide awake in the comfort of satin pajamas and expensive sheets. Sure, he was tired, and he wanted nothing more than a good night's sleep.

Then why couldn't he get his eyes to close?

A chill ripped through Tamaki's spine, so he pulled the blanket tighter around himself and rolled back over onto his side. There was something on his mind that was keeping him awake, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Regardless of what it was, Tamaki failed to relax. He tossed and turned in his normally cozy sea of bedding, trying to suppress his thoughts. The clock beside his bed read 2:30 in the morning. The Host King continued to trace circles in the sheets and attempted to distract himself from his wandering mind.

Tamaki reached for his cell phone, but then thought twice about it. At this hour, there was no point in calling anyone. Everyone else in all of Japan was asleep. Tamaki was the only person still awake this late at night, left alone to wander the lonely solitude of his mind.

At least, that's how he saw it.

Outside his bedroom, the summer wind rustled through the trees in the window. Tamaki watched the leaves dance across his windowpane, having nothing better to do. He again reached for his phone, and decided to take the risk. Without hesitation, he called Kyoya (who was number one on his speed dial), but he received no answer. He tossed the phone aside with a heavy sigh and threw the covers off of himself. Suddenly, despite the air conditioning having always been cranked up in the estate, he found himself sweating under the heavy blanket. But then he was cold again, yet he could not bring himself to even move to pull the covers back up. He could only stare at the trees in the window, which suddenly appeared very dismal and foreboding. Tamaki let out a loud groan and rolled over. He was alone, and this made him very upset.

At least, without Kyoya, he might as well have been.


	13. You

13 ~ You

_"I need you in my life, Kyoya."_

At this point, there was no denying it; Kyoya was falling madly in love with Tamaki Suoh, and there was nothing he could do about it. He mulled it over for a while before collapsing into a mass of despair, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom and continuing to ignore the pile of homework on his desk. Here he was, growing more and more fond of the boy by the hour, falling in love with the idiot blonde who would never love him back.

But then again, Tamaki needed him.

Kyoya had reached the point where he couldn't even think straight anymore thanks to the king. He had always been so intuitive, so aware of everything; well, until now. Now, it seemed, he was more perplexed than he had ever been in his entire seventeen years.

Tamaki may have needed Kyoya, but Kyoya needed him even more.

He hadn't spoken to Tamaki since after school that day, where few words had been uttered, but the message was clear.

_"I need you in my life, Kyoya."_

That had been it.

And then he was gone.

Kyoya donned his coat and shoes and was out the door before he even knew what he was doing, walking briskly down the cold streets of Tokyo with a certain level of gracefulness he didn't know he possessed anymore.

By the time he reached the Suoh second estate, the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon and Kyoya's face was red with the chill of late autumn. He rang the doorbell and heard it sound throughout the mansion. The doors opened and warm, inviting light poured out from the foyer. Tamaki's face appeared in the doorway, which surprised Kyoya.

"I thought I saw you coming," the blonde commented with a smile. "Do you want to come in? It's getting pretty chilly out here; wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

Kyoya nodded politely, thanking him and stepping into the warm house. "I wanted to talk," he stated.

"About what, mon ami?" Tamaki inquired, locking the door tightly behind him.

"About you. About… what you said earlier."

Tamaki frowned in confusion and lead Kyoya to the sitting room. They settled into the plush, expensive chairs and stared at each other for a minute or two. "...What do you mean?"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and stood up anxiously. "I'm going to get right to the point, Tamaki Suoh," he told Tamaki. "If there's one thing I need in life more than anything else, more than money, power, or success, then that something is you."

Tamaki ran over to the Shadow King and wrapped him in a warm hug, but it wasn't a bone-crushing hug accompanied by a squeal as it usually was. This hug was sincere, and passionate, and… loving.


	14. Broken

**A/N: It's been a while! Sorry, I've had a lot going on for the past week or so between homework, other writing and a 15-hour dance marathon last weekend.**

**Also I procrastinate too much.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy what I have.**

**~Mugsy Lennon**

* * *

14 ~ Broken

The morning of Tamaki Suoh's downfall began with a storm. However, the Tokyo sky was a bright, cloudless sea of blue; the storm, rather, was something far more complex.

Blatantly obvious was the lack of enthusiasm in the Host King's disposition when he waltzed into Music Room #3 before the school day began. It was there that the rest of the Host Club had been waiting for him rather impatiently. Normally, the club's president was eagerly awaiting them long before it was time for their meeting. Today, however, was clearly not going to be the average day for the Ouran Host Club.

The glow that he typically emitted was nowhere to be seen, and it was as if all color and life had been drained from him. All that remained was a shell of a person that moved with sloth-like lethargy about the room, frowning and silent. The blonde figure slumped down between Kyoya and Haruhi and exhaled.

"I take it something's wrong?" muttered Kyoya.

"Of course not," Tamaki huffed, "I'm better than ever."

As if by silent concurrence, the other hosts chose not to question their king further, and instead attempted to go about their normal business. Throughout the course of the school day, however, this did not last, and Kyoya felt his willpower begin to falter.

"Are you sure you're up for hosting today?" he asked the taller boy with false nonchalance on their way to Music Room #3 that same afternoon.

"I'm sure," sighed Tamaki, though he didn't sound so confident.

The wall that separated Kyoya from his concern crumbled into a pile of shattered dignity, and he was left with the only words that were willing to come out of his mouth.

"Maybe you should take a day off."

Tamaki was more upset by this than Kyoya had ever expected. "I- I'm fine, I don't need a day off," he stammered.

"You don't look like your usual self, though, Tamaki." He stopped and kicked aside the rubble that blocked his thoughts. "I'm worried about you."

"I've never skipped out on the club and I'm not going to start now, mon ami." Tamaki marched into the club room, and Kyoya sighed deeply. It was going to be a long afternoon.

The tables were strewn with their usual splendor, a surplus of candies and cakes selected by resident sweets addict Honey-senpai. The smell of roses and cheap instant coffee billowed through the room in waves of sweet-smelling grandeur. Customers had yet to arrive, but the other hosts were already present.

And the tall blonde time bomb ticked on.

Kyoya was powerless, unable to suppress a bomb whose fuse he could not locate. The hosts watched in dismay and panic as the time ticked by, while the girls seemed blissfully unaware of the impending doom that would soon take over their king.

Tamaki, between customers for a moment or two, was pulled aside by a worried Kyoya, who told him, "I think you should stop. Or at least tell me what's on your mind."

"Nothing's on my mind," insisted Tamaki. "I'm just tired today."

Kyoya was not convinced. But Tamaki had more customers to entertain, so the Shadow King was forced to back off and let the other boy go about his business. However, characteristic of his nickname, Kyoya's gaze remained locked on the blonde teenager across the room, and it was only when his eyes drifted away for but a moment that the time bomb finally detonated. He snapped, shards of pent up distress scattering across Music Room #3 with surprising velocity until every set of eyes in the room was on him.

The other hosts surrounded the crumpled teen within seconds, ushering the girls out of the club room until further notice. Kyoya backed into a corner, unable to stop himself as much as he wanted to help his friend out of the situation.

"Kyoya-senpai, this is kind of your job," huffed Hikaru.

"Yeah, senpai, he is your best friend, do something!" added Kaoru.

Every attempt at making contact with the blonde seemed to be failing. Finally, Kyoya got his feet to move in the right direction and was beside Tamaki almost instantaneously.

"There's the Shadow King we know," murmured Haruhi with a smirk.

"Tamaki, what happened?" inquired Kyoya.

The blonde lifted his head and quivered with anxiety. "I don't feel like myself today," he whined.

"We could conclude that, Tamaki. Did the girls say something to you?"

He shrugged. "Not exactly." He paused. "I don't feel good."

"Do you want us to take you to the infirmary? We can call your father and send you home in a heartbeat."

Tamaki shook his head vehemently. "No, I'm not going back there. I never want to go back. I'm staying here with my _real_ family."

Kyoya sighed. "So that's what's been on your mind all day, isn't it? You've been thinking about your family."

"I miss my mother, Kyoya. Mother is the only one who ever loved me enough to even show it."

"You still have us, senpai," Haruhi assured him with a reluctant smile.

Tamaki smiled. "I'm sorry for breaking down like this," he apologized. "This has been eating away at me for a while now."

"I know, Tamaki. We'll always be here," Kyoya swore, wrapping the blonde in a hug, "and that's a promise."

"Thank you, Mommy dear."

_"Mother is the only one who ever loved me enough to even show it."_

Kyoya's heart swelled, and he held Tamaki just a little bit tighter.


	15. Joy

15 ~ Joy

It began on a December afternoon, about two weeks before Christmas would separate them for a while in the midst of the chaos that seemed to come with it these days. It was a peaceful time for the fledgeling Host Club as it neared the end of its first year of business. The club had ended up being a huge success for the boys, and as the year went on the six of them had grown closer than they had realized just yet. Little did the club's president and vice president know that they're second year of high school would bring more surprises than they thought possible - but of course, you know that story.

The story of this particular December afternoon, however, is one commonly untold, though there was a time when it was all the students of Ouran Academy could talk about. Kyoya never understood why, but his simple action turned into something of a legend for the greater part of a winter.

Come April, when the new school year would begin, their world would be turned upside-down by a misgendered commoner and, while it would all turn out for the best, Kyoya was in for an unexpected journey. Everyone would forget about the dumb snowball fight that broke out after school on a regular old winter's day.

But regardless of the scale of the event, it meant a lot to Kyoya at the time.

It had started when he'd jokingly tossed a handful of snow at Tamaki as he sulked away for reasons nobody cared to remember anymore. The blonde had retaliated almost instantaneously, and soon Honey, Mori, and even the twins - who were still in middle school - were upon them like a professionally trained snowball firing squad (though Mori preferred to simply assist Honey by giving him a better angle).

Before Kyoya knew it, his playful joking had turned into a full-on snowball war between what seemed like half the school. Two Decembers ago, at the end of his second year of middle school, the youngest Ootori would not have gone for something like this; after all, it was only the following spring that he had even met Tamaki at the start of his third year, let alone be changed by him.

Come the following December, that change would be clear to him.

And come the spring that followed shortly after, as the Host Club's second run - and nearly its last - came to an end, many things would become clearer still.

But as far as high school first-year Kyoya was concerned, this was the second greatest thing that had ever happened to him, after his meeting Tamaki. And while he didn't quite understand it at first, there was one simple reason for this:

For once, just once in his lonely life, he had truly felt like he belonged.

Without fear, Kyoya had laughed.


	16. Rage

**A/N: Sorry, meant to post this yesterday but because of the uploading error I was unable to do so! I'll make up for it with multiple chapters today. :)**

**~Mugsy Lennon**

* * *

16 ~ Rage

Tamaki's cell phone vibrated in his blazer pocket just as the school grounds were finally beginning to clear out. He pulled it out in rapid motion with the hope that it was Kyoya with some sort of explanation as to his delay. However, Kyoya's number was not the one that came up on the front screen. It was Haruhi's, and perhaps due to the frustration of the situation, it rubbed him the wrong way rather than please him as it normally would.

"Hello, darling daughter, what is it?" he answered with an unintended hint of concern.

A sigh came through from the other end. "Hey, senpai, do you keep a spare key to the club room laying around?" Haruhi asked the Host King.

"No, that would be unsafe. Why do you ask? You're not desperate for more club time, are you?" Tamaki teased.

"Hell no, senpai. But I think I left my wallet in the prep room when I changed into today's ridiculous cosplay."

"No problem, my dear Haruhi, I'll come up there and unlock the door for you."

Haruhi sounded surprised. "You're still at school? I thought you would have gone home by now."

"I've been waiting for Kyoya. He said he'd meet me outside after club hours were over, but he hasn't shown up yet."

"He didn't pick up his phone. But the door's locked, so there's no way he's still in the room."

Tamaki's stomach turned and he reentered the building. "I'm coming," he announced, and hung up the phone.

When he arrived outside Music Room #3 where Haruhi was waiting, he fumbled for his keys and fiddled with the lock for what seemed to the two Hosts like hours. He finally opened the door and told Haruhi he was going back to wait for Kyoya and to make sure the door locked on her way out. She stopped him, though, and said, "Hey, wait, senpai, look at this."

Tamaki poked his head in and looked in the direction she was gesturing until his eyes caught sight of something strange. From the storage room, which Tamaki was sure had been in order when he left, soft yellow light was streaming onto the club room floor. He entered the room and stared at the door for a few moments before going into full Daddy-mode.

"Haruhi," he addressed the confused brunette beside him. "I think you should go get your wallet from the prep room and hurry on home."

"What? Why? If the storage room is bothering you that much, maybe you shouldn't stay here by yourself."

"I appreciate your concern, daughter, but as your father I insist it."

"You're not my dad, senpai, and I don't understand the sudden seriousness of this."

"Don't argue with me, Haruhi, just hurry up before you get hurt!" he shouted. Haruhi was startled by this and was up and gone before Tamaki could say anything else. When he was certain she had left the premises, he approached the storage room. He didn't get it; why was he so worried all of the sudden?

Ah, yes.

Kyoya.

It was unlike Tamaki to get so worked up over things, but in all honesty something had seemed off to him all day regarding his best friend, so it was only natural that he worry about what was happening on the other side of that door.

He couldn't be sure Kyoya was in the storage room, but he knew somebody had to be in there, and Kyoya was the likeliest suspect.

It _had_ to be Kyoya.

He needed it to be Kyoya.

It was also certainly unlike Kyoya to be so out of sorts like this and disappear without so much as informing Tamaki of the situation. After all, they were supposed to go home together.

"Kyoya, are you in there?" Tamaki called from outside the storage room. "Kyoya?" When there was no answer, Tamaki pulled out his keys and went into action.

Inside the storage room, Kyoya was stood there leaning his head against the wall between the door and a shelf unit piled high with sweets. Tamaki's heart began to pound mercilessly against his chest; something was wrong here, terribly wrong.

* * *

"Kyoya, please!"

The plea echoed through the empty room over and over again, but somehow it never reached Kyoya. His frustration had peaked, and there was no holding it in any longer as he had managed to do all day long. He was trapped in a swirling storm of anger and shock that soon turned into a fit of rage as Tamaki continued to cry out to him.

He didn't hear Tamaki's words.

He didn't need them.

He didn't need Tamaki.

He didn't need anybody.

He couldn't need anybody.

Because the last person he relied on was punished for it.

"Kyoya, say something! Anything! Kyoya!" Tamaki shouted. "Kyoya, I'm here to help you!"

That was the moment Kyoya snapped. He couldn't help it. He just didn't possess any control anymore. His fist clenched and flew out at the wall in front of him. "No, dammit, no!" he cried. "If you help me, it'll happen to you too!" His fist flew out at the wall again, and he winced upon contact. Then he did it again. He had no control over it. Kyoya knew Tamaki was there, watching him crash, and this made him feel very weak, ashamed, and overall not very Kyoya.

Because without Fuyumi, he wasn't Kyoya anymore.

Having been sealed tightly away for as long as Kyoya could remember, seventeen years of emotional torment poured out of him in buckets of rage and sorrow, torment he would now have to endure at home alone, without the only person who had encouraged him from the start. He couldn't be Kyoya anymore, because there was nobody there for him who believed in the true Kyoya anymore. With this realization, he cried out and lunged to hit the wall again, but two shaking hands clung tightly to his wrists.

"Kyoya, please stop," came the desperate plea that finally reached him.

Kyoya looked up from his bruised knuckles and met Tamaki's horrified gaze. "I- I'm sorry, Tamaki, I don't know what's gotten into me, I-"

"When you're upset, I need you to tell me," Tamaki told him. "I'll be here for you."

"Stop saying things like that!" cried Kyoya, clenching his fists and trying to break free from Tamaki's grasp.

The blonde pulled Kyoya into a shaky embrace, silencing the Shadow King's fits, and whimpered, "Stop, Kyoya, you're scaring me. Please, just calm down and explain what's happened, okay?"

"This isn't like me at all, I'm sorry," Kyoya apologized. "I shouldn't have made you see that."

"No no no, Kyoya, it's okay," Tamaki assured him. "You don't have to hide from me, remember?"

"He kicked her out," cried Kyoya suddenly, "for real this time, Tamaki!" He began to sink to the floor, and Tamaki followed him, refusing to let go of him completely.

"What do you mean, mon ami?" he asked. "Slow down."

Kyoya took a deep breath and continued. "Fuyumi and my father got into an argument last night, and he deemed her unfit to live under his roof anymore, and he was serious this time. So… she's gone now." Kyoya's voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm alone."

"What on earth were they fighting about that got so heated?!" Tamaki questioned.

"Me."

"You?"

"Yes, Tamaki, me. They were fighting about _me_."

Tamaki pulled Kyoya close to him again. "I- It's okay, Kyoya, you still have us," he insisted. "You still have… me."

Kyoya smiled and breathed in his scent, and the smell of roses filled him with warmth once more. "Just promise me it can stay that way."

"You let me know whenever you need help. I'll always be by your side, Kyoya. You'll never be alone."


	17. Acceptance

**A/N: Told you. Anyways, this one's kinda short, but ehhh I like it I guess.**

**~Mugsy Lennon**

* * *

17 ~ Acceptance

There were times in Kyoya's life, when he was with Tamaki, that he forgot all about the criticism of his father. When the two of them were together, it was as though all of the pressures of being the third son were lifted from his shoulders. This feeling of security and adequacy was very important to Kyoya, and consequently he couldn't imagine his life without the blonde in it.

It was something he would never say out loud - or perhaps he didn't know it himself - but there was a reason Tamaki started the Host Club. He craved a real family, and he wanted others to be able to have the same. The more the other hosts thought about this, the more apparent his reasons for choosing each of them became. They all were there for a reason, even Haruhi, despite it not being by choice. But Tamaki himself, despite his position as president, felt the most at home when he was with Kyoya, and couldn't imagine life without him.

It was all a part of the feeling of acceptance that radiated from the Host Club's very core. And if Kyoya were to be given the chance to go back and change his last year of middle school, there was no way in hell he would take it. In fact, he wouldn't change anything about his past, not even the struggles of living under his father's orders. After all, thanks to Tamaki, Kyoya made his own decisions now.

Tamaki considered the hosts to be his real family, even if they weren't always accepting of it. However, it pleased him to hear Kyoya humor him and call him Daddy as he so desired.

"Kyoya, are you even listening?"

The Shadow King snapped out of his thoughts. "My apologies, Tamaki, I was lost in thought for a moment there."

"I was just thinking, too," sighed Tamaki. "That's what I was just talking about a moment ago."

"What were you thinking about?"

Tamaki smiled and turned back around at his desk. "Not important, Mommy dear. Class is about to start."

"Whatever you say, Daddy."


	18. Soft

18 ~ Soft

When Kyoya closed his eyes, he could see Tamaki's soft smile beaming down at him, and when he opened them, the smile was always there.

On occasion, after club meetings, Tamaki would open the long silk curtains that shrouded the piano at the far end of the room. It was almost always covered, though Kyoya failed to understand why Tamaki didn't play it more often. But on these rare occasions where Tamaki would sit down and play when he thought no one was watching, Kyoya stood on the other side of the door and listened.

When Kyoya closed his eyes, all he could hear was music. It was often the same tune, soft and melodious, and Kyoya began to commit it to memory subconsciously. When he would hear Tamaki begin to play, he would take his post outside the door and let the soft warmth envelope him until the piano ceased to chime.

One particular afternoon he made himself known by peering through a crack in the door until Tamaki noticed, at which point he entered Music Room #3.

"Oh, Kyoya, it's just you," stated Tamaki. "I was afraid you were going to be those shady twins or something." He flashed that soft smile of his and continued to play.

Kyoya wandered over to the piano and Tamaki slid over and patted the empty space next to him on the bench.

"Come on, have a seat," he said. "No need to be shy, mon ami."

Kyoya took a seat and watched Tamaki's hands wander over the piano keys, admiring every soft, graceful movement with wonder. Since the day he had first heard Tamaki play the piano and bring his brothers, and even Kyoya himself, to tears, he had been utterly infatuated with the teen's music. Of course, he had never admitted it out loud, but he was sure it was now becoming apparent.

"You really like music, don't you, Kyoya?" Tamaki observed, not looking up from the keys.

Kyoya sighed. "Not particularly," he replied. "Just yours. Why don't you play for us all more often?"

"I think I just prefer the solitude."

"In that case, I hope I'm not being a bother to you. I must admit, I often stand outside the door and listen when you play."

Tamaki laughed, a soft chuckle like the whispering wind. "Not at all, in fact, I think I'm enjoying having you here."

Kyoya smiled. "I'm glad." He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, breathing in the smell of roses and listening to Tamaki play for the longest time. Soon, he heard the music begin to fade and felt something warm and incredibly soft against his head. The smell of roses and the soft sound of Tamaki playing lulled him into a dreamworld in which Tamaki's piano was the soundtrack.

"Kyoya… hey, Kyoya."

A voice was calling out to him. The soundtrack ceased to play.

"Wake up, mon ami."

It was a soft voice, beckoning him from what seemed like worlds away.

"Kyoya."

The voice was getting closer. It pulled Kyoya out of his dreamworld and called out to him once more.

"Come on, wake up."

Kyoya opened his eyes. He lifted his head from where it lay rested against the soft fabric of Tamaki's shoulder and adjusted his spectacles. Tamaki was smiling at him with a twinkle in his blue-violet eyes.

"There you are. You dozed off for a while there, Kyoya," he giggled.

"My apologies," was Kyoya's slightly embarrassed response.

Tamaki closed the piano and stood up. Then he announced, "Come on, it's time we go home."

"Right." Kyoya stood up awkwardly and followed Tamaki out of the school. The soft smile, the soft, melodious music, and the feeling of the soft fabric of Tamaki's blazer against his skin carried him home.

_Dammit,_ he thought, _why am I such an awkward idiot around this moron?_


	19. Holding

**A/N: Just a quick reminder that these aren't necessarily meant to be 100% chronological, since I know I've been jumping around a bit. ^.^' just wanted to clarify.**

**Also, to the anonymous reviewer who had concerns about my addition of Haruhi to the character tags: It's not really a big deal. She's now a recurring character, and will become more instrumental in coming oneshots, so I decided to add her. Please, that wasn't really necessary for you to put in a review, as it was in no way helpful, rather it came off as a bit rude. If you were expecting a more in-depth response, consider using an account next time rather than reviewing anonymously.**

**To the rest of you, my apologies for wasting your precious time with the concerns of above reviewer.**

**And of course, happy Easter to those of you currently celebrating!**

**And as always, thanks for reading!**

**~Mugsy Lennon**

* * *

19 ~ Holding

For the first time in a very long while, Kyoya was at peace with the universe. In the Ootori Estate's rose garden on a summer night, everything was right with the world. That is, it would be if it wasn't for Tamaki whimpering beside him.

"What's the matter?" he asked the blonde leaning on his shoulder.

"I don't want to go home."

"Well, as much as you want to stay, you're going to have to go home eventually."

"But Kyoya," huffed an insistent Tamaki, "my house is terrible."

"You know my situation isn't any better without my sister."

"B- But if I go home," whimpered Tamaki, "then I don't even have you."

Kyoya sighed and pulled Tamaki closer. "Don't do this to me. You're going to be the source of my ultimate demise, you know that?"

"Kyoyaaaa!"

Kyoya laughed. "I'm kidding. Do you want to go inside and watch a movie or something?"

Tamaki shook his head. "No, I'd much rather stay here." He sighed again.

Kyoya leaned over and plucked a lavender rose from a nearby bush, careful to avoid its sharp thorns. He held it where Tamaki could see it and twirled it around between his thumb and forefinger. "These roses have been growing out here for as long as I can remember," he mused. "I remember staring at them from my bedroom window when all hope seemed lost."

"They must mean a lot to you, then, Mommy dear," Tamaki concluded.

"They do, as a matter of fact," affirmed Kyoya. "You know, Tamaki, Fuyumi once told me something about these roses when I was upset."

"Really? What did she say?"

Kyoya smiled to himself. "Well, she said that while roses are beautiful, charming flowers, every rose has its thorns, just like me."

"And then what did she say?"

"She said to me, 'Kyoya, what's more important? Preserving that delicate blossom or fussing over the thorns you cannot change?'"

Tamaki chuckled and admired the rose in front of them. "Well, I know what the thorns are, but... what's the rose?"

Kyoya smiled and held Tamaki close to him. "Well, Fuyumi for one thing, and the Host Club. And most importantly, you."

"Me?"

"Yes, Tamaki, of course."

Tamaki was silent, and as he stared at the rose, Kyoya felt his shoulders tense beneath his arm.

"What's wrong now?" he asked Tamaki.

"What do you mean? I'm fine, mon ami."

"Of course you're not fine. You started thinking about something unpleasant; I could feel it."

Tamaki let out a hesitant sigh before he asked, "Kyoya, how have you been faring lately? You know... with your father and all."

Kyoya had known this was coming since Tamaki had first seen the contents of Kyoya's notebook. Now that they were in the summer of their last year of highschool, it was only natural that Tamaki begin to worry, what with Kyoya being home by himself all day. "I'm fine," he assured Tamaki. "After all, you know I don't let him control my decisions anymore."

"I know, but..."

"Well, let's just say that sometimes in order to remove the thorns, you're going to have to get your fingers stabbed from time to time."

"I'm not sure I like that."

"I don't expect you to. But it's my job to worry about me, so you just worry about yourself, alright, Tamaki?"

"Alright."

"Good." Kyoya held Tamaki for a long time, until eventually the worry subsided and his shoulders relaxed again, and soon the blonde was resting comfortably against Kyoya's shoulder once more, fast asleep. Kyoya's grip on him loosened but never ceased, and before he knew it, a car had come for Tamaki and he was forced to wake him up.

But it was even harder simply to let go of him; the urge to hold him close prevailed, as Kyoya was more worried about Tamaki than he was about himself.


	20. Defeated

**A/N: This one's kinda special, as it primarily follows everyone's favorite commoner and those two shady twins rather than our main characters. I hope you enjoy this fun little endeavor! :)**

**~Mugsy Lennon**

* * *

20 ~ Defeated

"Let's pit them against each other."

The twins rolled their eyes in sync. "The boss and Kyoya-senpai?" they asked. "Haruhi, that's not going to work."

"Come on, I thought you guys would be all over this."

"I guess we are a little interested," admitted Kaoru.

"Yeah, but it depends. Your ideas aren't usually up to our standards, Haruhi," Hikaru added.

"Yeah, and what makes you think they'll agree to this little competition?"

Haruhi was insistent. "Come on, our last endeavor seemed to work out!"

"That thing with the notebook?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, the results of that were unexpected," agreed Kaoru. "But they never found out the whole thing was your idea."

"And they're not going to find out this time, either," Haruhi claimed matter-of-factly. "But we need a plan. Something even more fool-proof than last time."

"You're really into this," the twins snickered.

"Dammit, don't pretend it doesn't amuse you too."

"Do you even have any idea what we're going to pull on them?"

Haruhi smirked. "I think I've got a pretty good idea."

"Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya!"

Kyoya smirked and shut his notebook as the incessant blonde barrelled towards him. "Let me guess, the twins put you up to some little game again."

Tamaki frowned. "How did you know?"

"It's a slow day. I figured it was only a matter of time."

The king sighed. "Well, this time their pitting us against each other. They told me to pass the message along."

"What's today's pointless mission?"

"They want to see which of us knows more about the other."

Kyoya shook his head in disappointment. "They're really running out of ideas, aren't they?"

"Come on, Kyoya, it will be fun! They probably think we'll both fail, so let's show them otherwise, right?" begged Tamaki. "Please?"

Kyoya smiled warmly and patted Tamaki on the shoulder. "If that's really what you want."

Haruhi maintained a mask of disinterest as she watched the twins carry out her plan with surprising skill that could have only come from years of practice. She leaned against the wall a few yards away from her friends and feigned boredom with their antics. In reality, however, she was watching intently for a sign of success.

As it turned out, Haruhi's plan worked out even better than she had imagined. The twins had expected it to be a total bust, but to their surprise, Tamaki and Kyoya knew more about each other than they even realized themselves.

Her fake aura of apathy threatened to slip as Tamaki went completely head-over-heels thanks to Kyoya's surprisingly vast knowledge of him. However, she managed to compose herself and conceal her amusement before anyone noticed.

"Y-You know that much about me?" breathed Tamaki, staring at Kyoya in awe.

The Shadow King simply smiled and informed the blonde that there was no way he couldn't know so much about him.

"Kyoyaaa, you're the best ever!" the king beamed, and then in a flash of blonde hair and shocked expressions, he had pecked Kyoya on the cheek, and the world stopped for a good two minutes.

Well, except for Haruhi's world, in which she praised herself for succeeding beyond expectations.

"Dammit, Haruhi, who won?" hissed Kaoru, popping up beside her.

"Yeah, is this really what you had in mind?" added Hikaru.

Haruhi smirked. "I am the winner. I have achieved the ultimate. You guys lose, and so do they."

"We weren't even the ones playing the game!"

"Yeaaah, that's what you think."

"You tricked us into initiating this, didn't you?" Kaoru whined.

"Come on, guys, this had to happen sooner or later. I saw it coming, and now I have proof. Face it, they're in love, and now they can't hide it anymore, at least not from us."

Hikaru snorted, "Yeah, whatever, I'm not buying it."

"Well, they couldn't continue being oblivious forever. Anyway, you have been defeated. It's time to go, so I'll see you guys tomorrow." Haruhi turned and walked off smiling to herself, grabbing her belongings and exiting the room, but not before taking one last glance at her two shocked senpais and the irritated twins nearby.

_Victory,_ she thought. _Just let things be different now._


	21. Submission

**A/N: Baahhh sorry this is so delayed. I've been working on this one for a while, constantly changing it because I couldn't decide if I liked it or not. I still can't decide, honestly. ;-; mrreehh I'm giving it to you anyway. Enjoy it, I suppose, and if it really is bad then ugh just be nice okay?**

**~A very unsure Mugsy Lennon**

* * *

21 ~ Submission

The hall smelled of bleach and disinfectant. Kyoya froze with his hand on the cold, clinical doorknob, taking a deep breath and shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of the worry that had painted itself onto his face. Everything was fine, so there was no reason for him to fret. He opened the door, just a crack, and peered inside.

A pair of blue-violet eyes appeared, and Kyoya entered the room, shutting the door behind him quietly so as not to cause a disturbance. The eyes brightened, accompanied by a warm smile. Kyoya returned the smile and pulled up a chair beside Tamaki.

"I'm so glad to see you," the blonde muttered with relief. "What happened?"

Kyoya took Tamaki's hand and reminded him, "You fell down the stairs at school and hit your head, remember? You were out cold for a while there."

"Oh, right… Are we at the hospital?"

"Yes, my family's hospital. Don't worry, Tamaki, I'll make sure you're taken care of for the next couple of days, alright?"

"Couple of daaaaays?"

Kyoya sighed. "It's for your sake, Tamaki, otherwise they know I'll have their heads if they let you go home too soon."

"That's not nice," muttered delusional Tamaki.

Kyoya laughed and told him, "I'm kidding, moron, don't you worry." He leaned down and gave his confused king a kiss, sending him giggling like a schoolgirl. "What?"

"You smell like roses."

Kyoya's heart leapt into his throat. "Are you sure that's not you?" he questioned in an effort to hide his surprise.

"No, you always smell like roses, even when I'm not drugged up on painkillers, mon ami."

The Shadow King smirked and brushed aside a lock of blonde hair from Tamaki's face. "You make an awkward mess out of me sometimes," he teased. "Your current level of incoherence isn't even the half of it, mind you."

"You're gonna make me cry and then the doctors will yell at you."

"No, that's not going to happen, Tamaki. Because then I would have to leave."

"No no no no no!" cried Tamaki, pulling the sheets over his face so only his eyes were visible. "Please don't leave."

Kyoya laughed at his own joke and ruffled Tamaki's hair. He didn't quite know why, but his heart was pounding hard against his ribcage. However, he ignored it and continued to comfort Tamaki, which only made his heart pound more.

"Kyoya, will you sit with me?" Tamaki asked, looking rather miserable.

"I am sitting with you, am I not?"

"No, I mean, will you sit here and," Tamaki patted the space beside him, "and hold me?" There was a silence that followed until he added, "I'm tired and confused and my head hurts again."

Kyoya tried to protest. He wanted to, but he couldn't bring himself to break Tamaki's heart. He sighed, kicked off his shoes, and sat cross-legged beside the blonde, pulling him close.

_Damn this moron,_ he thought, _when did I become so submissive?_

Tamaki rested his head on Kyoya's shoulder and sighed. "Thank you. This makes me feel better."

"Is there anything else you need?" Kyoya looked down at the boy's face. He was fast asleep already. Kyoya sighed deeply.

A short while later, a nurse entered to check on Tamaki, and she giggled when she saw Kyoya holding him like he was. "Oh, Mr. Ootori, I didn't know you were still here," she commented with a little bow.

"I didn't expect to be, to be quite honest with you," Kyoya replied.

"I had no idea Suoh was… your… boyfriend?"

Kyoya blushed furiously, released his grip on Tamaki, and stammered, "What? Oh, ha, I mean, he's, he's not-"

"I'm sorry, was that out of line? That was out of line, I shouldn't have said anything!"

"No, no, don't worry about it." Kyoya settled sleeping Tamaki down on his pillow and scurried to gather his belongings and hurry out of the room. "I'll be going now, goodbye!"

* * *

It was a particularly warm Friday afternoon, much more so than a typical June day. Kyoya shielded his eyes from the sun, thankful he'd made the decision to change out of his uniform before paying Tamaki a visit.

He rang the doorbell and listened to it echo throughout the estate. Within a few moments, the door flew open to reveal a particularly jubilant Tamaki.

"Mommy dear!" he chimed. "I've been waiting for you all day. I wanted to go to school, but Shima said not until Monday."

"Well, Shima knows best… Daddy." Kyoya smirked and patted Tamaki on the shoulder. Then he reached into his bag at his side and pulled out a large envelope. "I almost forgot, this is for you."

Tamaki took the envelope and inspected it. "What's this?"

"It's a little something Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru threw together for you since they haven't been able to stop by," Kyoya explained. "Notes from them and the girls, I believe."

"How unexpectedly kind of them. Can I open it now?"

"Whatever you want, Tamaki."

Tamaki frowned, turning the envelope over in his hands as he led Kyoya into the sitting room. He sat down crosslegged on the floor.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"I want to. Sit with me."

"Whatever you want, Tamaki."

Tamaki's frown deepened, his brow wrinkling in frustration. He set the envelope down beside him on the plush carpet and asked in a low voice, "Do you just do whatever I want anymore? Is that your new ploy?"

Kyoya danced around the question to the best of his ability, changing the subject and treading lightly in a field of landmines. "Why don't you open that up and we'll see what the others wrote for you."

"No, Kyoya, I'm serious. Before, I thought you just felt bad because I was so pathetic looking in the hospital, but now you won't stop."

Kyoya was silent. Tamaki's pleading gaze began to eat away at him. He broke down and prepared himself to answer the question; there was no way he couldn't, because Tamaki was right. In middle school, Kyoya was a mistake of a third son who would do whatever his father wanted. Now, he was a submissive, bumbling moron who would do whatever Tamaki asked of him. And neither of them enjoyed it very much at all.

"Kyoya."

Kyoya sighed. "Yes, Tamaki, you're right."

"_Why_, Kyoya? Why do you act like this all of a sudden?"

"Well… I don't really know the answer to that question. But you know, Tamaki, at the hospital the other day, the nurse asked me if you were my boyfriend, and perhaps that's why I'm not acting like myself."

"Well… am I, mon ami?"

"I don't know… I suppose it sure seems that way, doesn't it?"

"Is that what you want?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. Is it what you want?"

"There you go again!" Tamaki groaned in exasperation.

"I- I don't understand."

"Kyoya!"

Kyoya felt a good hard slap across his face that left his skin stinging. At this precise moment, he found himself hitting the floor with Tamaki hanging over him, clutching his shirt collar in his fists. The blonde looked about ready to snap.

"Where's the Kyoya that thinks for himself?" he cried. "The Kyoya that doesn't let his father, his brothers, or _anyone_ make decisions for him anymore?"

"Tamaki, I think you need to calm down before you strain yourself," Kyoya stated as calmly as he could muster.

"Stop worrying about me and worry about yourself! Dammit, I hate this side of you! This isn't the Kyoya that I… this isn't _my_ Kyoya!"

"Dammit, Tamaki, you high-strung, impulsive moron, just let me be!" Kyoya yelped. "Shima's going to scold you if she hears this and it's going to be your fault!"

"I'M high-strung? I'M a moron? Stop making this about me all the time! Let Shima come, for all I care! This is important!"

"Tamaki, please, what do you _want_ from me?!"

"YOUR HAPPINESS!"

Silence fell across the sitting room. Tamaki released his grip on Kyoya's shirt and simply stared at him. Several minutes went by. Shima never came. The two boys breathed heavily, glancing away every few moments. Tamaki's hands were shaking. He sat back and buried his face in his hands.

Kyoya pulled himself up off the floor and reached out with a single trembling hand. He wrapped his around Tamaki's, causing the blonde to look at him. "It _is_ what I want," he whispered.

Tamaki smiled weakly. "Me too."


	22. Pride

**A/N: Whoops this is really short sorry**

**~Mugsy Lennon, the girl of inconsistent chapter lengths**

* * *

22 ~ Pride

Middle school third-year Tamaki Suoh waltzed into class, bearing a cheesy grin that Kyoya was perfectly aware he was supposed to acknowledge. However, when the taller boy slid into the chair in front of him and stared at him expectantly, Kyoya did not look up from his laptop.

Tamaki's brow furrowed in frustration, and he reached over and shut Kyoya's laptop in an effort to catch his attention, if but for a few moments.

"I have no time for childish games right now," chided Kyoya, finally making unwilling eye contact with the blonde in front of him. "What is it you want to tell me this time?"

"I did it; I got the twins," Tamaki boasted. He waited for a response, and when he did not receive one, he asked, "Hey, aren't you going to congratulate me or something?"

Kyoya reopened his laptop and returned to his work. "Final exams are in a week."

"Kyoya, pay attention! I finally got them in the club!"

"That's great, Tamaki, now if you don't mind, I have studying to do."

Tamaki sighed in exasperation, resting his elbows on Kyoya's desk and attempting to reestablish eye contact. "Come on, this a major feat! I think I actually got through to them!" He frowned and again waited for Kyoya to speak. "What gives, Kyoya? You're my friend; you should be proud of me!"

Kyoya looked up and smiled. "I didn't say I wasn't proud of you."


	23. Overwhelmed

**A/N: This one's longer than the last one yay I have redeemed myself! Enjoy all the cute.**

**~Mugsy Lennon**

* * *

23 ~ Overwhelmed

Kyoya removed his glasses and sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration and leaning back in his desk chair. It seemed as though summer was already beginning to slip through his fingers, despite having just begun. He spun around, sweltering in the already suffocating heat of his bedroom. The air conditioning never seemed to suffice, at least not when Kyoya's stress levels were this high. He rose from his chair and slinked over to the window, which he proceeded to yank open regardless of the scolding he would receive from the maids later. "Master Kyoya, you're letting out all of the air conditioning through that window," they would say, or, "Master Kyoya, are you sure you don't just need to relax for a while?"

They would be right, of course; they were always right, no matter how many times the situation would occur, but Kyoya found much more satisfaction in insisting he was right. Besides, he was simply suffocating, be it from the heat or otherwise. He rested his elbows on the windowsill for a moment, staring down at the garden below. The roses, however, brought him no consolation on days like this.

_"Kyoya, it's your last summer break of high school,"_ chided a voice in his head, a voice he knew to be Fuyumi's. _"Take a break and have fun once and while, alright?"_

Fuyumi would be right as well, of course, as she always was; but Kyoya was not functioning under his best judgement, and despite the words having come from his own brain, he ignored them. He returned to his desk and donned his glasses once more, turning his attention back to the matter at hand; Tamaki had overshot the budget yet again, driving Kyoya even further off the edge than he already was. However, Tamaki would never know about this. Not again; oh no, Kyoya couldn't possibly give any further implications that Tamaki was causing him trouble. If he did, he was afraid he would lose Tamaki for good this time, because… well, you know that story.

There came a knock on the door, followed by a familiarly kind voice that called, "Kyoyaaa, I'm coming in!"

Kyoya exhaled in agony, eyeing the plethora of documents spilling out of his notebook in sickening splendor. This was a process in which the club's hyperactive president should not be involved.

"I decided to pay you a visit just for fun, but now that I see you're pretty stressed out, maybe I can help you," noted Tamaki, placing his hand on Kyoya's shoulder. "Mommy dear, are you alright?"

Kyoya turned in his desk chair to face him and stated, "I'll be completely honest with you; not particularly."

"Is the club the problem?" asked Tamaki. "I know I overshot the budget again, and I know things haven't been working out lately, but I'm trying and I don't want to lose the club."

"We're not going to lose the club, Tamaki," Kyoya assured him, "but we've lost a whole market since Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai graduated."

Tamaki wandered over to the window and stared down at the rose garden. He sighed sadly and mused, "I've messed up, I suppose. I mean, I nearly left you all behind."

"That was quite a few months ago, Tamaki, and I assure you that's not the problem here."

"Perhaps, but even so, maybe if I hadn't almost torn apart our perfectly happy family, you wouldn't be so worried about us all the time."

Kyoya paused and turned to face him again. "I think you're correct." He got up from his chair and stood beside Tamaki at the window. "Another thing has been on my mind. Who do we-"

"You're worried about telling people we're dating, aren't you?"

"If that doesn't offend you, then I'll admit it; yes, I am worried. My father - you know - he wouldn't really… I don't know."

Tamaki pulled Kyoya into a hug and told him, "You get so worked up about everything, Mommy dear. Leave the worrying to me. We'll figure this all out together."

"Okay."

"You don't have to carry the burden of the Host Club by yourself. I know you think it's your job, but you can't always manage it on your own. We're not just a club, we're a family, remember? So we'll help you."

"Okay."

"And one more thing, Kyoya."

"Yeah?"

"I won't leave you, and this time, that's a promise."


	24. Depressed

**A/N: I am incredibly sorry for the horrendous delay. I have been struggling to think of an idea for this one for a week straight. Kudos to friend and fellow writer _TheRaccoonGoon,_ who suggested the basis of this idea.**

**This one isn't as centered on Tamaki and Kyoya, as aforementioned friend suggested that it be centered on a certain someone else. I was typically fond of this idea, as the other hosts are very important to Tamaki and Kyoya, as well as their relationship.**

**Anyway, my apologies for the delay and enough pointless rambling before I get to into it. Enjoy!**

**~Mugsy Lennon who can't shut up**

* * *

24 ~ Depressed

There were days nobody liked to talk about, days where it took everything in Tamaki and Kyoya's power to be the club president and vice president they had to be. Or, in Tamaki's eyes, the Daddy and Mommy they had to be. These were days when sometimes, as a result, club activities were cancelled on the spot. These were days when, despite the nature of the situation, the seven members of the Host Club refused to leave early. Often, though, these were days when only six members were present - and this, coincidentally, was almost always the problem.

These were days when Hikaru was alone.

Kaoru had eventually reached a point where he could fend for himself without Hikaru should Hikaru have to miss school. But Hikaru did not have this ability, and the hosts knew this.

On the occasion that Kaoru was too sick to attend school, Hikaru would often stay home with him; after all, he couldn't bear it to go through the school day without his brother. However, it couldn't remain that way forever, and as Kaoru began to realize this, he would force Hikaru to go. Little did he know, however, that Hikaru always ended up causing more trouble than it was worth - of course, nobody would ever tell him.

As time wore on and Hikaru was forced to be alone more and more often (to the point where Kyoya had begun to suspect, if but for a moment, that Kaoru was feigning illness from time to time to get Hikaru to fend for himself), the Host Club had developed a system of sorts. Haruhi would be sure to send Kyoya some sort of message if Hikaru showed up alone to school, and when this happened, everyone knew it was time to batten down the hatches, cancel club hours and prepare to handle the matchless Hitachiin twin. Tamaki would don his hardcore Daddy hat for the afternoon, as if after the countless tries it would finally get through to him. Of course, it never worked, and Kyoya was aware of this fact.

It hurt Kyoya when this happened, to be blunt. As much as he didn't like to admit it, the twins were as important to him as they were to Tamaki.

But when Honey and Mori graduated and things began to change, Hikaru was still stuck in the same rut, regardless of any breakthroughs he may have had in the year before. The twins may have been broadening their horizons, but Kyoya knew they would still never survive alone - not Hikaru, at least. And when the problem didn't stop, it finally became time for Kyoya to don his Mommy hat and take action.

He couldn't bear the thought of leaving Ouran without putting an end to this.

It had been a while since Kaoru had last gotten "sick" and had to miss school. However, when Kyoya's phone went off before class had even begun one day, he knew this was going to change.

_Hikaru's alone. Tell Tamaki-senpai to brace for impact,_ the text from Haruhi read.

Kyoya cursed under his breath and informed Tamaki, who was seated beside him, of the problem. The blonde huffed and shook his head.

"When will this end?" he asked no one in particular.

"My hope is today," remarked Kyoya. He sighed and opened up his notebook. Since trying to study would be futile what with the worry clouding his brain, he began filtering through his notes from previous incidents with a lone Hikaru and tried to devise a plan of action.

* * *

As it turned out, the events of the afternoon did not coincide with Kyoya's expectations.

Kyoya heard the distant chiming of the clock tower and glanced out the window to his left. It was three o'clock already, and it was still just he and Tamaki in Music Room #3. He stood and removed his blazer, draping it over the back of his chair. Then he sighed and turned his attention to the blonde seated across from him.

"Tamaki, it's ridiculously warm in here," Kyoya noted. "Did you not tell your father about the air conditioning?"

Tamaki glanced up at the Shadow King and replied, "I did, but it's not my fault they haven't fixed it yet."

Kyoya sighed. "It's only mid-June," he muttered, "you would think this wouldn't be this much of a problem." He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and sunk back down into his chair. Then he wondered aloud, "Have those two ever been this late before?"

"I don't know, mon ami, but it's probably not a good sign," was Tamaki's response. He rose, took off his blazer, and opened another window. "It is getting pretty hot in here, though, I'll give you that. It really has been much warmer than usual this June."

Kyoya began running his finger along the spine of his notebook and told Tamaki, "I suppose it's just a feeling I have, but I would guess the heat isn't going to make this any easier."

Tamaki opened his mouth to reply when the door creaked open and Haruhi appeared, practically dragging Hikaru in behind her.

"I know we're late," she admitted. "It wasn't easy to get this one to come with me. You two owe me for this."

Hikaru paced around the room for quite a while as the other three hosts attempted to size up the situation. Typically, Hikaru would just be very distraught and lonely, and reluctant to interact with the others. They would do everything in their power to stop this, but they often failed. Today, however, was already proving to be anything but typical.

When Hikaru finally approached and sat down, there was silence for a few minutes, as if they were all waiting for Hikaru to snap.

And that he did.

His hands began to tremble, and when Kyoya held his wrists down and said, "Speak to us, Hikaru," he locked eyes with the Shadow King.

Kyoya released his grip. Hikaru's eyes bore a hole through his heart; it was the gaze of psychologically twisted teenage boy stricken with the most unbearable fear imaginable. "Why are you so scared?"

The situation took an unexpected turn then when Hikaru burst into tears.

This was the side of the Host Club nobody would ever see.

"I can't do it," he cried out. "I can't go one day without him!"

"We'll help you, Hikaru," soothed Tamaki. "We're a family, right?"

"This damn family complex of yours isn't gonna work on me, boss!" Hikaru snapped. "There's no point in trying to help me; I'll just be stuck in this same, closed in world no matter how hard I try to escape it. Maybe it would have been better if Kaoru were an only child. All I do is drag him down with me!"

"That's not true, Hikaru," Kyoya told him firmly. "Kaoru loves you very much, and so do we!"

"He would have made friends like you guys a long time ago if it wasn't for my existence. He's stayed behind with me all of these years. If I'm never able to function without him, maybe he would be better off without me!"

"You don't need to be afraid," Tamaki assured him. "You aren't dragging anybody down."

"We're your friends, Hikaru," Haruhi interjected.

"That's right," agreed Kyoya. "You're very important to us. Kaoru wants you to realize this and take a step on your own. He won't leave you behind, and neither will we. When you're ready to move forward, we'll support you."

Hikaru smiled faintly. "Thank you, I guess," he muttered.

Tamaki returned the smile and added, "I know you don't think of it this way, but we are a family." He turned to Kyoya and Haruhi. "Aren't we?"

Haruhi smirked. "For this purpose, yes, we are a family, senpai."

Hesitantly, Kyoya smiled before admitting, "Yes we are, Tamaki."

* * *

"You know, Kyoya," Tamaki began as the two of them were cleaning up once Haruhi and Hikaru had both gone home. "I don't think you've ever said anything like that before."

"Said anything like what?"

"What you said to Hikaru. About how we're a family and we love him and all that."

"What can I say? You've rubbed off on me." Kyoya shut the window in front of him and walked over to the table.

"Maybe it was just the heat. I thought Hikaru was going to have a heat stroke. Do you think that's why you acted like that? Because it was hot?"

Kyoya smiled and put on his blazer. "No, no, what I said was true."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course, Tamaki. I wouldn't lie."

"...Kyoya," Tamaki mused, buttoning his blazer, "if I were to need help like that, would you have done the same for me?"

Kyoya smiled. "Of course I would. You are my boyfriend now, after all. Not that I wouldn't have done it before. I just hope I never have to."

"Aww, Kyoya!" Tamaki pulled Kyoya into a hug.

Kyoya hugged him back and urged, "Come on, it's terribly warm in here and I want to go home."

Tamaki laughed. "Alright, Mommy dear."


	25. Adoration

**A/N: A quarter of the way there!**

* * *

25 ~ Adoration

There were three things in this world which Kyoya adored; his sister, his notebook, and triumph.

The composite of the three was a deadly combination.

"Kyoya, wake up, it's time to get ready for school!" Fuyumi called from the hallway. "You don't want to be late for your first day of high school, do you?"

Kyoya reached for his glasses groggily, stuck them in position and rolled out of bed, breathing an apathetic sigh. "Of course not," he called back halfheartedly.

It had become a habit of Fuyumi's to wake Kyoya up for school; she had been doing it every morning since he started preschool. He had asked her to, as he was fond of the warm feeling he would get when his older sister would take care of him rather than the staff. Now that he had grown older, he didn't want to break her heart and just use an alarm clock; besides, there was still a piece of him hidden deep within his subconscious that was comforted by the gesture.

This accounted for the first item in the deadly combination.

Kyoya buttoned his shirt rather slowly, eyeing the blue Ouran Academy blazer that hung stiffly from a hanger on the closet door. He meandered across his spacious bedroom and took the uniform down off the hook. It crossed his mind that he had forgotten this day was coming; he was entering high school.

Now, Kyoya was not at all worried about this change. There was something else he had managed to forget about. His eyes locked onto something black and sleek on his desk which he knew to be his notebook. With a few deep breaths, Kyoya donned his new uniform and picked up the book gently, turning it over in his hands. It still hurt him to open it to that first set of torn and wrinkled pages, pieces of a time in his childhood he had tried so hard to forget. But he was moving past that now, and since becoming friends with Tamaki, this notebook had become a source of hope for him - a source of triumph.

Normally, this combination would have been more than enough to please him, but there was something he had neglected to take into account.

Kyoya opened his notebook and smiled at the photo pinned to the inside cover.

Because there were three things in this world which Kyoya adored; his sister, his notebook, and triumph.

And what was really the main source of such triumph?

Tamaki Suoh.


	26. Feel

**A/N: Ugh I'm so unsure about this one**

**Like I love the idea but I don't know if it came out good.**

**Anyway, I actually did a little tiny bit of research for this one (GASP), because I got this idea and decided to run with it because it's an aspect of Kyoya that is mentioned on occasion but is never really addressed.**

**If it's terrible, please don't hate me.**

**~Mugsy Lennon who can never stick to one opinion of her own work**

* * *

26 ~ Feel

It was early August, Kyoya and Tamaki's second year of high school. The Host Club - much to Haruhi's dismay - was vacationing in Karuizawa, and Tamaki was determined to make the most of it.

Kyoya woke up to the sound of Tamaki rapping incessantly at his bedroom door. "Rise and shine, Kyoya!" he called. "I'm coming in."

"When are you going to learn to stop waking me up so early?" groaned Kyoya, glaring menacingly at the swirling image of Tamaki in the doorway. "I've barely gotten any sleep this whole trip thanks to you."

"Come on, today's going to be a lot of fun!" insisted Tamaki. "And it's just going to be you and me today, alright?"

"Just us?" repeated Kyoya, unsure if he was even awake or just hallucinating.

He felt the mattress dip as Tamaki sat down on the edge of Kyoya's bed. "Yeah, I figured you would appreciate having less people around, since you've been so tired."

Kyoya let out an apathetic "yeah" not unlike Mori-senpai.

Tamaki frowned, though Kyoya's vision was too blurred for him to see it. He could feel the blonde place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes, it takes me a while to wake up is all - you should know that by now." He fumbled for his glasses for a moment before he felt Tamaki slip them onto his face.

"I know."

Kyoya blinked to focus his eyes, but it still took about a minute for his vision to stop swimming. When he was finally able to see adequately, he found that Tamaki was still beside him; his expression was twisted into one of concern.

"Are you alright now?" Tamaki asked him.

"Yes, of course I'm alright. What would give you the idea that I'm anything but alright?"

Tamaki stared Kyoya in the eyes. The Shadow King pretended he was strong, but the look in his eyes was telling Tamaki otherwise. "It's like you're struggling to wake up," he explained, "more so than usual." There was no response, so he added, "No matter, just a feeling I'm having." He stood up and backed away a foot or so, subconsciously attempting to distance himself from his concern.

"You're worrying over nothing, Tamaki." Kyoya tossed aside the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Just for good measure, to assure Tamaki that he was perfectly fine, he rose quickly to his feet. His head began to spin, his vision blurred, and for a moment all he could feel was Tamaki lunging forward and steadying him. Kyoya's head threatened to drop onto the blonde's shoulder for support, but he forced himself to remain upright. _Do not appear vulnerable,_ he repeated over and over again in his mind until it consumed him. _Do not appear vulnerable. Do not appear vulnerable._

"Kyoya? Kyoya, can you hear me? Mommy dear, you're scaring me."

Kyoya snapped out of his thoughts and refocused his eyes. "Sorry, I must have gotten up too fast. Low blood pressure and all, you know," he tried to reassure Tamaki. "I have trouble waking up in the morning."

"Oh. I guess I forget about that sometimes," muttered Tamaki. "Say, Kyoya, if you'd rather stay home today, that's perfectly alright."

Kyoya pried his best friend's hands off of his shoulders and assured him, "I'm fine, you big moron. Just give me a few minutes to change, and then we can go."

"Alright, if you're sure…" Tamaki backed slowly out of the room, taking one last glance at Kyoya's eyes before shutting the door behind him.

His eyes screamed for help, but if Kyoya insisted that he was fine, then he wasn't going to argue.

* * *

The two boys wandered through the tree-lined streets of Karuizawa, stopping every so often so Tamaki could admire yet another aspect of what he referred to as "commoner life." Kyoya didn't say very much, but then again, he wasn't really inclined to do so if it wasn't necessary. Tamaki gawked at nearly everything they saw, and Kyoya stood by and watched in amusement. It was fairly hot out, but under the shade where the sun could not reach them, they fared rather well for quite some time.

Hour after hour passed, and the air grew thick with the heat of the summer.

"It's so hot now that the sun is higher," Tamaki commented. "Maybe we should stop for lunch. What do you think, Kyoya?"

There was no answer.

"Kyoya?"

Something grabbed his shoulder.

Tamaki turned and saw Kyoya clinging to him for dear life. He had that look in his eyes again. "Kyoya, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little lightheaded," whispered Kyoya, hoping it would pass and they could move on. But as his head began to swim, he knew that wasn't happening.

Tamaki used his hands to steady him and asked frantically, "Is it too hot? Are you dehydrated or something? Do you need something to eat? Kyoya, answer me."

Kyoya forced Tamaki's hands away. "I'm alright," he insisted.

Tamaki realized what was happening. "Dammit, Kyoya, you have to tell me these things!" he cried.

Kyoya's vision swirled in front of him, and his senses began to go numb. He was able to feel only the frightening sensation of falling forward until Tamaki caught him as he plummeted into empty darkness.

* * *

When Kyoya's eyes refocused once more and his senses returned, the first thing he saw was Tamaki's tear-streaked face. He was in a hospital or something.

"Oh, thank God you're awake!" the blonde cried. "I thought you would never come to. It's all my fault, I should have realized something was wrong when I woke up you this morning! I'm sorry, Kyoya!"

"It's not your fault, Tamaki," Kyoya sighed. "I tried to pretend I was fine."

"Why would you risk something like this? This isn't a game, Kyoya, I really thought you were going to die! How could- How could you even _let_ this happen?"

"I didn't get very much sleep, so I have been feeling quite weak today," Kyoya admitted.

"And of course you haven't eaten all day, Kyoya. Dammit, how could you do this to yourself?"

Kyoya sighed. He didn't have an answer.

"You and I both know that you aren't supposed to let your blood pressure get too low or you'll faint. Kyoya, if I hadn't been here to take care of you, you could have slipped into a seizure or something!"

"I didn't want you to fuss over me."

"Well apparently you'd rather risk your health than be fussed over. The reason I know about this is so I can help you should you ever need it, don't you understand?"

"I can take care of myself, Tamaki."

"Apparently you can't. Kyoya, what do you normally do when you wake up the way you did this morning? Just lay there and suffer?"

"No, you moron, I inform Fuyumi or one of the staff and solve the problem."

"Then why didn't you tell _me_ you needed help?" Tamaki pulled Kyoya close. "I'm here for you for a reason. I could have helped you then and things would have been so much easier for the both of us."

Kyoya gripped the fabric of Tamaki's shirt tightly. "You shouldn't have to worry about me."

"I love you, Kyoya," Tamaki cried. "Why do you have to make this so hard?"

"I didn't want to scare you. I really did think I would be okay, but I suppose the heat and the lack of food in my stomach took its toll." He paused. "I'm really sorry, Tamaki."

"All that matters now is that you're safe. The doctor said I can take you home once he comes back in a little bit."

"I wish Fuyumi was here too," Kyoya admitted in a whisper.

"I already called her. She's put you in my care for the duration of this trip, alright?"

Kyoya groaned.

Tamaki held him tighter. "Our friends know too."

"Why did you have to tell them?"

"I was scared, alright? Besides, they deserve to know. They'll visit later, okay?"

"Okay, Tamaki. ...Thank you for saving my life."

"It's my job, mon ami. I'm here for you if you need me, so from now on you have to tell me sooner if you feel faint, alright, Kyoya?"

"I understand."

"Good." Tamaki released Kyoya and smiled. "Now please get some rest."

Kyoya returned the smile, and when he finally fell asleep, he could still feel Tamaki's arms steadying him, protecting him, and guiding him on.


	27. Zeal

**A/N: I have so much going on I'm sorry these are coming so slowly!**

* * *

27 ~ Zeal

Haruhi shielded her eyes from the sun, scanning the large white poster Tamaki had thrust in front of her.

"This is really where you want to go?" she asked him. "The carnival? Tamaki-senpai, you do realize it's been years since _I've_ gone to the carnival?"

Tamaki frowned and rocked back and forth on his heels. "It only comes to Tokyo in July!" he whined. "Come on, guys, I've never been to a commoners' carnival!"

"I don't know, boss," Hikaru began.

"Yeah, did you even run this by Kyoya-senpai?" added Kaoru.

"Run _what_ by Kyoya-senpai?" inquired a chillingly smooth voice from behind Tamaki.

The blonde spun around to see his boyfriend approaching, notebook in hand and gray eyes blocked by the glare of his glasses. "Oh, Mommy dear!" he exclaimed.

"Apparently we're going to a carnival today," explained Haruhi with a hint of irritation she made no effort to conceal.

Kyoya sighed. "That's what you called this surprise meeting for?" He opened up his notebook and scanned its contents. "In Ouran's courtyard, of all places, even though we're on summer break."

Tamaki huffed, "I got permission from my father. Anyway, it was _supposed_ to be a surprise! Are we going or not?"

Kyoya shut his notebook and smiled at Tamaki. "Fine."

"Hooray!" cheered Tamaki, circling Kyoya with delight. "I invited Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai too, so it'll be like a great big family reunion!"

Haruhi deduced that the only reason Kyoya had agreed was out of love for Tamaki; the twins did not object to this statement. After all, despite the fact that it hadn't been formally announced, it was quite clear to the second-years that Tamaki's Daddy-Mommy fantasy had become a reality.

"Carnival, carnival!" singsonged Honey-senpai, strolling happily down the street beside his much taller cousin. It had been a while since the seven original Hosts had been together. There hadn't been much time for visits during the first term, what with school and all. But Tamaki's summer field trip to the commoners' carnival had provided a splendid opportunity for Honey and Mori to see their friends again.

While many things had remained the same in their absence, there had been many changes as well, and this became very clear to Honey-senpai before they even arrived at the carnival.

"Hey, Haru-chan?"

The brunette turned to face him. "Yeah, what is it, senpai?"

"Kyo-chan really loves Tama-chan, doesn't he?" Honey whispered.

Haruhi nodded and continued walking.

"We knew this would happen all along, huh, Takashi?" she heard Honey-senpai mutter to his cousin.

"Mmhm," was the response.

Haruhi shook her head. _Maybe one day he'll actually admit it to himself,_ she mused to herself.

Upon being promised one carnival ride with Kyoya, Tamaki immediately decided on the Ferris wheel, and Kyoya agreed to this. The sun began to sink below the horizon, relieving the seven teens of the summer heat. After dragging his friends around all day, Tamaki tugged on Kyoya's sleeve, capturing the shorter boy's attention out of his notebook.

"Kyoya," he chimed jubilantly, "can we go on the Ferris wheel now like you promised?"

Kyoya sighed deeply but shot Tamaki a smile. "A promise is a promise."

Tamaki cheered and pulled Kyoya in the direction of the Ferris wheel. The Shadow King allowed himself to be yanked along by his excited boyfriend, watching his hair bounce and glisten in the disappearing sunlight. Surprisingly, he found himself enjoying the evening, since Tamaki was so happy about it. It really was beautiful weather now that the sun no longer scorched his skin, and he mulled this thought over for a while until he realized they were now in front of the Ferris wheel and Tamaki was trying to get his attention.

"Kyoya, come on, let's get on!" he urged impatiently, pulling Kyoya into the weathered red gondola and sitting the two of them down inside. When the ride began, he slipped his hand into Kyoya's grasp.

Kyoya looked down at their hands. "What is it?" he questioned, stroking the blonde's hand gently with his thumb.

"I've never actually been on a Ferris wheel before," explained Tamaki. "My mother was always too sick to take me.

"As a child, Fuyumi used to take me in an effort to get me to have fun. In all honesty, I never thought I'd ever ride one again," Kyoya reminisced. "But then again, in all honesty I never thought I'd meet someone like you."

Haruhi smirked, watching her "Mommy and Daddy" hurry off toward the Ferris wheel. "There they go," she mused.

"Are we going to follow them?" the twins asked her in unison.

"No, they don't need our interference anymore," Haruhi told them with a smile. "It's time we let them figure this out on their own. Come on, let's go see where Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai ran off to." She turned around and led the twins in the opposite direction of the Ferris wheel, but not before one last look in the direction Kyoya and Tamaki had went. _There they go._

The gondola slowed to a stop again. "Why did we stop again?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya explained, "It's so the next person can get on."

"Oh." Tamaki grinned cheerfully at Kyoya. "We're almost at the top! I'm so happy you came with me!" He threw his arms around the Shadow King as the gondola set off again.

Kyoya hesitated for a moment in surprise before returning the hug, breathing in the invigorating smell of roses on Tamaki's skin - or was it him?

"Kyoya, Kyoya, we're at the top!" exclaimed Tamaki, pulling away from the embrace and taking in the view from the top of the Ferris wheel. He pointed to a set of pink buildings in the distance. "Look, mon ami, you can see Ouran from here!"

Kyoya looked out in the direction the blonde was pointing. From this far away, Ouran Academy looked like a miniature world bathed in orange sunset. "You're right," he muttered.

"It looks like another world from up here," Tamaki breathed. "But you can still see it so well, even though it's getting dark out."

Kyoya nodded, staring out at the school where he and Tamaki had become friends.

"...You know, Kyoya, I don't think I could ever imagine my first ride on a Ferris wheel any differently," sighed Tamaki with delight. "This is perfect."

"I don't see what I've done to make it so perfect."

"Why, Mommy dear, just by being here you make it perfect!" He giggled with joy.

"Tamaki, you're perfect all on your own." Kyoya placed his hands on Tamaki's shoulders, which caused his heart to swell. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Tamaki's. The Host King took a moment to react, but eventually he returned the kiss and clung to Kyoya's shirt. The gondola neared the base of the ride.

Kyoya pulled away and stared Tamaki in the eyes. "Come on, let's go find our family."


	28. Light

**A/N: Ah, yes, symbolism.**

* * *

28 ~ Light

Sunlight streamed through the windows, casting beams of sunshine across the piano keys. It glistened on Tamaki's blonde hair and shone on his face, illuminating his every movement, every smile, every breath he took. Kyoya admired him for ten minutes straight, watching Tamaki play.

_"I love you."_

It was on the tip of Kyoya's tongue, begging to be said, but what came out was, "Tamaki, do you ever play the piano at home?"

Tamaki paused, fingers poised above the keys. Kyoya thought he saw the boy clench his fists for a moment, but then he simply continued playing. "I don't have one at home," he said matter-of-factly. "Not anymore."

Kyoya was surprised. "You don't have a piano? I always assumed you had one _somewhere_."

"I used to. My grandmother was tired of hearing it."

"But your playing is so beautiful!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"She didn't seem to think so, so she made me get rid of it. I think it was because of my mother, but I can't be sure." Tamaki stopped playing and stared at his knees.

Kyoya sat beside him and wrapped Tamaki's hand in his own. "I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"Do you want to know where that piano ended up?" asked Tamaki with a weak smile.

"Where did it end up?"

"Right here."

"Here?" Kyoya's eyes widened. "_This_ was _your_ piano?"

Tamaki nodded. "When she made me get rid of it, my father let me store it in the empty music room at Ouran Academy. That's how we got this room for the club." He turned to Kyoya, the sunlight bouncing off of his face. "Did I never tell you that story?"

Kyoya shook his head.

Tamaki smiled at Kyoya and returned to his piano playing.

"What was that look for?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking how much happier you look with the sun shining on you like that."

Kyoya looked down at his hands and frowned in confusion. There wasn't a single beam of light on him, yet here was Tamaki claiming otherwise. "I think I'd have to disagree with that statement," he commented. "If anything, the sunlight's on you."

Tamaki laughed. "I suppose I'm just so positively radiant, aren't I? I simply attract the sun with my beauty!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes at Tamaki's pompous display, but he couldn't hide his smile just the same. "Regardless, I have come to the conclusion that you are as big of a moron as I suspected from day one."

"And from where are you drawing such accusations, mon ami?"

Kyoya chuckled. "Well, you're claiming the sun is shining on me. I am in complete shadow right now, Tamaki. Consequently, you are a moron."

"Perhaps I'm a moron, but there is definitely light shining on your face right now. Maybe you're the moron who can't see it."

"I'm not sure I see the implications of that statement."

"Whatever. One day you'll see it, and until you do, I'll keep waiting here for you."

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

Tamaki laughed. "Just don't let the light go out, okay?"


	29. Exhaustion

**A/N: Whoops this has been done for far too long now without being uploaded...**

**Yeeaaaahhh I need to get better at that.**

**Anyway behold the cute~**

**-Mugsy Lennon**

* * *

29 ~ Exhaustion

"Are you asleep?" whispered Kyoya to the silent mass beside him on the couch. He placed a hand on the blonde's upper arm. "Tamaki?" There was no answer. Quietly, so as not to wake his sleeping guest, Kyoya shut off the TV and crawled into his bed across the room. He fell asleep almost instantly; it had been a long day for the both of them. In his dreams, he could hear Tamaki's voice...

"Kyoya? Mon ami, are you awake?"

Kyoya opened his eyes and sat up. He saw Tamaki's silhouette a few yards from the foot of his bed.

"I'm afraid to go back to sleep. I had a nightmare where something bad happened and I never saw you again."

"Tamaki, it's just a bad dream. Nothing is going to happen to me, alright?"

"Okay… Hey, Kyoya, can I tell you a secret?"

"What is it?"

Tamaki lowered his voice. "I've been having these nightmares a lot lately."

"Oh, so that's why you were so insistent on sleeping over."

Tamaki nodded.

"You're just tired. Go back to sleep, alright?"

"Okay."

"Good." Kyoya began lowering his head back to the pillow.

"Kyoya, wait."

Kyoya raised his head again. "What?"

"Can I… Can I sleep with you?"

There was only silence between them for a few moments, grabbing Kyoya in a chokehold until he finally said, "Fine. Come here, you big moron."

The blonde scurried over and curled up beside Kyoya, who draped an arm over him and held him protectively. Tamaki trembled slightly, clutching Kyoya's shirt until his fingers began to hurt. Kyoya ran his fingers through Tamaki's hair with one hand and held him close with the other. Eventually, Tamaki's trembling fist unclenched and he sighed deeply, falling asleep with the Shadow King not far behind him.


	30. Obsessed

30 ~ Obsession

Something buzzed in Kyoya's ear, and he reached groggily to silence the incessant humming, to no avail. He opened his weary eyes to the solitary darkness of his bedroom and plucked his vibrating phone off the end table. There was only one person this could be at one in the morning, even in August.

"Tamaki, how many times do I have to tell you stop waking me up? It's bad for my health," Kyoya hissed into the phone.

"I hate to wake you, Mommy dear, but I have your notebook," was the response.

Kyoya sat straight up in bed, eyes widened and blood rushing with a sudden jolt of adrenaline. "What? I'm coming over." He leapt out of bed and dug for a fresh pair of clothes.

"At 1 AM? Really, Kyoya?" sighed Tamaki.

"You're the one to blame, seeing as you called to inform me at such a late hour," Kyoya retorted, holding the phone in one hand and pulling on a clean shirt with the other. "I could have waited until morning without noticing it's absence, but now that I've been notified of this, it cannot wait."

"You're so impatient," huffed Tamaki.

"Not impatient; emotionally attached to an inanimate object, perhaps. Regardless, this is your own fault." Kyoya hurried down the stairs and darted out the door unnoticed. "I'm on my way."

"It must have gotten mixed up with my stuff this afternoon," Tamaki explained. "Are you taking a car?"

"It's the middle of the night, Tamaki, I'm not supposed to be out anyway."

Tamaki groaned. "So you're walking out here at one in the morning without permission to get a notebook that you didn't realize was missing?"

"I'm attached, alright?"

"More like obsessed, mon ami! It's scary!"

"Stop."

Tamaki huffed and lowered his voice. "Sorry."

"I'm hanging up. I'll see you when I arrive."

"No, I want you to stay on the phone with me," Tamaki insisted firmly. "It's dark, and I want to be sure you're safe."

"It's dark? Please, Tamaki, I'm not a small child."

"That doesn't stop me from worrying about you."

Since Tamaki couldn't see him, Kyoya rolled his eyes openly, yet he found himself smiling. "If you want me to stay on the phone with you, you're going to have to think of something interesting to say."

"Be careful when you cross the street, Mommy dear," scolded Tamaki. "We wouldn't want you getting hit by a car."

"Stop!"

"Sorry, I guess I'm still worrying."

Kyoya breathed heavily into the phone, listening only halfheartedly to what Tamaki was saying.

"Kyoya? Are you still there?" Tamaki prodded. "Is that you breathing so heavily?"

"What? Oh, yes," Kyoya muttered absently. "Hurrying, that's all." He sprinted down the empty streets, the soles of his shoes slapping the pavement with every increasingly desperate step.

"For your notebook?"

"Of course. I need it."

Tamaki sighed. "Kyoya, you're obsessed!"

"Stop!"

"I'm sorry, I'm speaking my mind!"

"Tamaki, be at the door; I'm coming up to your house n-" Kyoya didn't finish his sentence. He hit the ground with a thud, his side scraping roughly across the pavement.

Tamaki heard it through the phone and burst out the front door. "Kyoya? Mon ami, what happened?"

Kyoya reached for his phone that lay still in tact beside him in the long driveway to the Suoh second estate. "I'm fine, I just tripped," he assured Tamaki.

Tamaki did not receive this message, as he was too busy running down the driveway toward Kyoya. "Kyoya!" he cried.

Kyoya stood and brushed the dirt from his pants, more concerned with keeping his clothes clean than his own health. "I tripped," he repeated. "I'm fine." He found himself in Tamaki's arms before he could even finish speaking; the blonde's arms trembled against him.

"Let's go," Tamaki urged, coaxing him toward the front door, "I'm taking you inside, mon ami."

"No," Kyoya protested, pulling away. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get what I came here for and walk back home."

Tamaki frowned. "But Kyoya, you're shaking."

Kyoya realized, then, that it was not Tamaki's arms trembling but his own, as well as the rest of him. "I just need my notebook, and then I'll be okay."

"Come inside so I can take care of you and I'll give it to you, okay?"

Kyoya sighed deeply and nodded in defeat. "Fine. Anything to get it back."

"I had someone call your house," Tamaki mentioned casually, rummaging through a large drawer for something. "Nobody wants you wandering home in the middle of the night, so you're sleeping over."

Kyoya clutched his notebook to his chest, frowned, and wondered aloud, "I wonder if YOU have a peculiar obsession too, Tamaki."

"And what would that be, mon ami?"

"Looking out for me."

Tamaki stopped rummaging and hung his head. "Yeah," he whispered. Then he turned to Kyoya and asked, "Are you still hurting?"

Kyoya shook his head, clutching his stinging side gently. "It feels better," he half-lied so Tamaki would get off his case.

"Well," said Tamaki, turning back to the drawer and rifling through it some more, "I can't find any movies we haven't watched. What should I do?"

Kyoya sighed. "I'd much rather go home."

Tamaki pushed the drawer shut and turned to face Kyoya again. "So you don't want to stay with me," he huffed.

"I don't want to stay anywhere but my own home right now, Tamaki."

"But you got hurt, and I-"

"Tamaki!" Kyoya interrupted in exasperation. "All I did was trip. You really are a moron, aren't you?"

"I-I'm always just so worried about you, and I always want to be with you, and when I'm not with you all I can think about is wanting to be!" Tamaki cried.

Kyoya opened his notebook and stared at the picture on the inside cover, and then refocused his eyes on Tamaki's staring up at him from the floor below. Then he shut the book and rose from the couch.

"I'm going to call for a ride," he announced.

Tamaki nodded, but his disappointment was painted very clearly in his eyes.

This was the last thing Kyoya saw before he left the room.


	31. Relief

**A/N: Yeah I ended up with kind of a common theme with the last few chapters. This one is no exception, and it's leading to something, I swear! XD**

* * *

31 ~ Relief

The last day of summer break arrived sooner than Kyoya would have liked. The past two months of very little work left him feeling far more lazy than he had in previous years. Though he suspected that was no fault of his own; Tamaki had barely allowed him to do anything productive. Of course, Kyoya didn't mind as much as he let on.

By Tamaki's suggestion (more like force), the two high school third-years were to spend the afternoon wandering the city with the hopes of somehow letting the summer go on a little longer.

The chiming of the doorbell echoed through the spacious halls of the Ootori Estate. From his post at the base of the main staircase, Kyoya heard the delicate clicking of heels on the polished floor of the central foyer.

"I will answer the door, Master Kyoya," assured one of the maids.

Kyoya waved her aside politely and stated, "No need, Misaki, I'll get it."

Misaki halted and scurried out of the central foyer, choosing to peer through the sitting room doorway instead. It was common knowledge among the staff that their youngest master only chose to answer the door when he was expecting someone very close to him, and most often this was his boyfriend. To Misaki, who had been working at the estate for as long as Kyoya and Tamaki had been friends, this was especially fascinating.

Kyoya opened the front door, letting the warm sunshine stream through the glass and into the cold desolation of the foyer.

"Good afternoon, Mommy dear," chimed the gleeful blonde in the doorway, extending a hand. "Shall we go enjoy this beautiful day?"

"One moment, you impatient moron," responded Kyoya with just the right amount of cynicism (in the most endearing way, of course). He turned back into the foyer and called, "Misaki, you can come out of hiding, you know."

Misaki reappeared hesitantly out of the corner of Kyoya's eye, and he laughed before exiting the estate and shutting the door behind him.

"Now," he addressed Tamaki, "where is it exactly you want to go?"

"Anywhere and everywhere, mon ami," was Tamaki's answer. "I expect nothing less from the final day of summer." He grabbed Kyoya's hand and took off at a run. "Come on!"

Kyoya allowed himself to be dragged across town, from pointless commoner store to pointless commoner store until he ran out of breath. They had just reached a small park with plenty of shade.

"Tamaki, I don't know how much longer I can run around like this," Kyoya gasped, lowering himself into a bench beneath a densely-foliaged tree. "It's rather hot, and I can't say I'm in the best shape for running about."

Tamaki bent down and kissed Kyoya on the forehead. "Don't you worry," he assured the Shadow King. "You stay here and I'll go to that little commoners' market down the street and get you something cold to drink, alright?"

Kyoya sighed. "Alright. Take your time." He watched Tamaki hurry away down the street until he was out of sight. Then he sat there enjoying the silence, grateful for a bit of relief from the hectic afternoon, until he heard the sound of screeching tires followed by a crash and the horrified screams of a stranger or two.

His heart stopped.

He bolted to his feet and tore off down the street in the direction of the commotion, the direction in which Tamaki had gone.

"Tamaki!" Kyoya shouted, his mind racing with terrible thoughts.

Surely Tamaki wasn't enough of a moron to run out into traffic.

But Tamaki _was_ enough of a moron.

Kyoya's heart pounded against his chest. He struggled to keep running, but he knew he couldn't stop. He kept shouting the blonde's name, his voice growing more and more desperate with every violent plea.

He fought to get through the crowd that had already gathered, to no avail. He backed away and tried to erase the terrible thoughts from his mind. Kyoya felt his sanity slowly crumbling with each passing minute. As he neared the breaking point, he lost the ability to hear anything around him.

He didn't hear the feet approaching.

He didn't hear the screaming of his name.

But he felt the pair of arms encircle him and hold him tightly.

"Kyoya, I was looking everywhere! I went back to make sure you were safe and I found you had already gone! Oh, Kyoya, I was worried you had been hurt!"

Kyoya threw his arms around the comfortingly familiar figure holding him. He breathed out in relief, running his fingers through Tamaki's blonde hair. "I couldn't find you, Tamaki," he gasped. "I'm so glad you're safe. I was so scared. I thought it had been you."

"I'm okay. Kyoya, are you hurt at all?" Tamaki asked. "I never got you a drink."

"I'm fine now that I know you're safe. Let's go back to my house. Misaki and the rest of the staff are likely worried sick about me as they always are."

"I was overreacting, wasn't I? We're both safe. Let's get out of here, Mommy dear. No need to worry anymore."

The two boys began walking back to the Ootori Estate, Kyoya holding on to Tamaki's hand as tightly as possible.

For if something happened to Tamaki, he didn't think he would ever be able to go on.


	32. Confused

32 ~ Confused

Kyoya eyed his cell phone warily, letting out a sigh and reaching for it slowly. It would be perfectly logical to assume he did not want to make this phone call, but that was in fact not the case at all. There were few things he desired more in that moment than to make this one phone call; however, he afraid of what would come out of it. With another sigh he flipped the phone open and dialed the number.

The phone rang several times, and Kyoya was afraid nobody would answer until a voice on the phone said, "Kyoya, is that you?"

Kyoya smiled, though no one could see it. "Fuyumi," he chimed.

"My, my, Kyoya, I feel like I haven't spoken to you in the longest time!"

"That would be because it's true, Fuyumi."

He heard Fuyumi giggle on the other line. "I know. How was your summer?"

"Interesting to say the least," Kyoya told her. "I hate for it to end."

"Interesting? How so?"

Kyoya took a deep breath and asked, "Fuyumi, you're completely on my side, no?"

"Of course, Kyoya. What do you want to tell me? I promise it will stay a secret if that's what you want."

"Well," Kyoya dropped his voice to a low whisper. "It's about Tamaki."

"When you last called - the beginning of the summer, was it? - you told me you two were together now."

"That's still the case. But I don't think he quite understands the sincerity of the situation."

"What do you mean, Kyoya?"

"Fuyumi, I am going to be honest with you. I think I have fallen in love with him."

Fuyumi laughed. "You didn't even have to say that; it's been obvious for about a year now."

"Should I tell him?"

"Do whatever you want to do, Kyoya. You know I'm just happy you're opening up to him."

"What can I say? The two of you finally got to me."

Fuyumi chuckled. "I think if you really want him to know how you feel, then you should tell him," she said.

"I don't know what I want anymore. I'm confusing myself with all of this."

"Why wouldn't you want him to know?"

Kyoya sighed. "Well I do want him to know. I just fear he would rather live in his oblivious fantasies forever."

"Well, how healthy can that be?"

"I'd hate to tear down his fragile world like that."

"Because you love him."

"Precisely."

There was silence between the two siblings until Fuyumi finally said, "Listen, Kyoya, I have to hang up. Now that things are settling down, maybe I'll come to see you this weekend."

"Alright."

"Goodbye, Kyoya. I love you."

"I love you too, Fuyumi. Goodbye." Kyoya hung up and flopped onto his back with an exasperated sigh.

_Oh, Tamaki Suoh,_ he thought to himself, _You drive me nuts._


	33. Anger

**A/N: I like this one.**

**Well, I like how it played out in my head. I don't know if it turned out that great, but ehh I say that like every other chapter so I guess I should just not.**

**~Mugsy Lennon**

* * *

33 ~ Anger

Upon their return to school after the summer, the hosts found that the air conditioning in Music Room #3 still wasn't functioning. Tamaki promised to look into it later, but that didn't do them any good in the meantime. No guests arrived, but Tamaki insisted that they stay in case a "stray princess" happened to wander in.

Hikaru grew impatient and irritable within the first five minutes. This caused Kaoru to lose his patience within the next five. Their constant bickering drove Haruhi up a wall soon enough. And Tamaki, well… one could assume he was simply never right in the head to begin with.

But Kyoya merely sat back and observed, doing his best to remain cool and collected in the heat of the afternoon. "Settle down, settle down," he sighed to the quarreling second-years, who muttered angrily as a response.

"I would, if only your idiot boyfriend here," Hikaru gestured to the blonde seated across from him, "would let us go home for once!"

"Yeah, Hikaru, great, why don't you piss off the whole school while you're at it," Haruhi murmured.

Kyoya raised his voice. "Enough, Haruhi," he huffed. "I expect better from you."

Haruhi sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

"Can we just go home, boss?" whined Kaoru, giving his brother another irritated shove. "It's too hot."

"No, we're going to stay," insisted Tamaki.

"You're fighting a losing battle, boss," Hikaru snapped bitterly. "We haven't found any new members, profits are dropping, and it's so damn hot in here we can't even _act_ like hosts. Why are you still _trying_?"

Tamaki jumped up and slammed his hands on the table they were seated at, causing Kyoya to leap out of his skin.

"Woah, take it easy, both of you!" the Shadow King scolded, forcing Tamaki back into his seat.

"He's provoking me!" Tamaki whined.

"You are all acting like children. I don't want to have to treat you as such, but I have no choice. I'm splitting you all up." Kyoya gestured to the empty sofas and chairs scattered about the room. "Until you can act civilly, you will stay there."

"Senpai, come _on_!" whined the twins in faltering unison.

Kyoya leaned in closer. "Do you two _want_ to anger me?" he whispered.

The twins, eyes wide with fear, shook their heads.

"Very well. Then move, all of you!"

There was a mad scramble to opposite sides of the room; even the twins separated themselves. It was a well-known fact not to upset Kyoya, but to Tamaki, this fact was a very different matter. But we'll get to that.

The club's vice-president patrolled the room like a prison warden. "Now, I'd like to hope you are all finished getting so angry over nothing," he stated coolly. "After all, how would our guests have reacted to such foul behavior?"

The only response was a snicker from Haruhi's direction, which Kyoya chose to disregard.

He continued, "If you've finished being immature, perhaps we can move on." He waited expectantly for an answer.

"I don't think I've done anything wrong," whimpered Tamaki.

"Quiet, Tamaki."

"B- But, but Mommy dear-"

"Stop trying to guilt trip me, Tamaki."

Hikaru interjected, "Yeah, boss, and why do you _still_ insist on calling him Mommy?"

"Hikaru…" warned Kaoru.

"Shut it, Kaoru." Hikaru raised his voice to ensure that he could be heard loud and clear from across the room. Sweat streamed down his forehead. "He's not our mother, boss! The only reason you call him that his because _you don't have a mother!_"

A stunned silence fell across the room for a few moments, as three sets of eyes darted from Hikaru to Tamaki and back again, waiting for something more to happen.

"Hikaru, wasn't that uncalled for?" whispered Kaoru.

"I don't care!" Hikaru shouted. "It's the truth, isn't it?"

Tamaki leapt to his feet, fists clenched tightly at his sides, and ran at Hikaru. Kyoya jumped in front of him and pushed the blonde into the far corner of the room as he cried, "Kyoya, let me go! Let me at him!"

Kyoya pinned his wrists to the wall, staring calmly into his widened eyes. Tamaki's skin was clammy and warm. "Calm down, Tamaki," he soothed. Behind this facade of level-headedness, Kyoya was disturbed by this stark deviation from Tamaki's normal behavior.

Kaoru took this as an opportunity to talk some sense into his twin, while Haruhi could only sit in the middle and watch the Shadow King tame the raging lunatic that was his boyfriend.

"No, Kyoya, no, I'm gonna hit him!" Tamaki cried, hot, angry tears pouring down his face.

"No you're not. The heat's just getting to your head."

"I-I'm gonna have to… I'm gonna have to hit you first if you don't let me go!"

Kyoya released Tamaki's right hand. "Go ahead. You won't do it. I know you won't." Even so, his heart thumped against his ribcage.

"Y-Yes I will!"

"No you won't. You'd never do that. You'd never hurt me. Or Hikaru, for that matter."

"Y-Yes I-" Tamaki clenched his fist. "I- I will!"

"I'm waiting."

The room fell silent again as its inhabitants waited for Tamaki to move.

"You won't do it."

Finally, Tamaki's fists unclenched and Kyoya released his other hand. "I won't."

Kyoya felt his own heart rate begin to slow. "Have you calmed down now?"

Tamaki nodded.

Kyoya turned to the center of the room. He eyed the clock and announced, "Club time is over for the afternoon. Everyone go home. I think it would do everyone some good just to cool down."

The club began to depart in silence, but Tamaki stayed against the wall, staring at his shaky hands.

"Tamaki?" urged Kyoya. "Are you ready to go home?"

"...I'm a terrible person."

"You're not a terrible person." Kyoya took Tamaki's shaking hands in his own.

"Y-You're angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you, Tamaki. Though I am a bit confused. Why would you act like that? It's just not like you."

"I-I don't know, I guess just because I thought you were mad at me and I just… You act differently around me when something is upsetting you than you do around the others, and I didn't want to see you like that."

Kyoya shook his head. "I'm not angry. You can stop getting worked up about it, alright?"

"Alright, Kyoya."


End file.
